


[斯莉] 《身不由己》

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯内普站街文学，献给志愿者小姐姐
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

对于通过层层考试考进傲罗司的莉莉伊万斯来说，傲罗工作一点意思也没有，她的柳木魔杖可以施展出最精妙绝伦的魔咒，结果被派来翻倒巷扫黄？

她百无聊赖地跟着艾丽斯·隆巴顿走过满地垃圾的翻倒巷，非常不情愿地听艾丽斯秀幸福。

“我明天就要休假去度蜜月了，你一个人也别来这地方，危险得很，要不我跟阿拉斯托说说，让你先去开一阵飞天扫帚的超速罚单？”艾丽斯刚刚新婚，嫁给了傲罗司的同事，两人都是凤凰社，非常登对。

艾丽斯继续唠叨：“我其实挺不明白为什么詹姆不让你做傲罗，我觉得女孩子有一份自己的工作很重要，凤凰社跟工作不冲突啊，凤凰社又不能做一辈子。”詹姆想要莉莉跟他一起做凤凰社的专职战斗员，因为这件事，两个人陷入了冷战。

哼了一声，莉莉没回答，她现在不想聊詹姆斯那个自大狂，而且她隐隐约约听见右手边那条小巷子里有什么动静。

“那边有声音，”莉莉晃亮了魔杖，向偏僻的小巷走去，艾丽斯竖起耳朵听了听，点了点头，她这个新人搭档足够敏锐。

“啪”，狠狠一巴掌打在西弗勒斯脸上，他晃了晃，但没跌倒。他咬紧牙，握住了自己的魔杖。

“出来卖的装什么冰清玉洁啊！你收了老子的钱，就得给老子舔！”这个男人大约有巨怪血统，身高快要两米，身上那个味道跟巨怪差不多，他一把摁住斯内普的肩膀，硬把他往裆下压。

硬梗住脖子不低头，斯内普没想过这个，他以为出卖肉体只要闭上眼睛被动地被搞就完事了。他没钱了，卖魔药资金回来的太慢，而且他没钱买魔药材料，他没办法才……

肩膀传来剧痛，巨怪的力气太大，他的骨头好像断了。斯内普额头上满是冷汗，他咬紧牙，就是不低头。

摁断我的脖子算了，他悲哀地想，活着的意义早就消失了。

“昏昏倒地。”艾丽斯和莉莉的魔咒同时打中巨怪男，他摇晃了一下，居然没有立刻晕过去。他扭头疑惑地看了一眼身穿傲罗制服的两个女人，咕咚滚倒在斯内普脚边。

“又是这个变态，他是个虐待狂，我抓过他几次了，”艾丽斯踢了一脚那个巨怪男，“会把那些男妓打得半死，然后再用魔法治好，快去看看今天这个伤得怎么样，还喘气没？”

这种变态为什么不送去阿兹卡班？用魔法治好了伤就没事了？魔法界的法律莉莉表示真是稀里哗啦。她跑了两步抓住了那个躲到阴影里明显想要幻影移形的男人，可是眼前的人让她愣住了。

“西弗勒斯？”他的样子她可认不错，他怎么在这？斯内普也一眼就认出了莉莉，他把脸藏在头发后面，感觉梅林要他死，死之前还要拼命折辱他一番。

把那个巨怪捆好装进施了无限伸缩咒的口袋，艾丽斯走过来把发呆的莉莉挤到一边，伸手熟练地捏了捏斯内普。

“看来我们来的算早，他只是肩膀骨头断了，你带他先去圣芒戈吧，我把这个巨怪带回傲罗司。骨头给他接好后用吐真剂，这些人说不定还犯了其他事儿呢，这个人交给你处理了。”艾丽斯不认识斯内普，她公事公办地吩咐完莉莉就幻影移形了。

“配合点，西弗勒斯，”莉莉把斯内普的魔杖揣进了自己的口袋，“我不知道你为什么要干这个，但你现在跟我去圣芒戈。”

斯内普没有反抗，他叹了口气，面如死灰。

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院里非常明亮，莉莉怀疑斯内普已经几年没出现在明亮的环境下面了，他用头发把自己的脸遮住，低着头走在她身侧。

透过明亮的灯光，莉莉发现他居然洗头了，细软的半长发垂在肩膀上，看上去手感极佳。哎呦，真是够敬业的，莉莉撇了撇嘴。

治疗师看了看斯内普的肩膀，表示虽然错位得很厉害，不过是新伤，治疗一下休息二十四小时骨头就会长好了。

斯内普像个木头人一样不说话，跟着莉莉来到傲罗司专用的犯人病房，门窗都带着铁栅栏，他用好的那边肩膀躺在床上，整个人缩进被子里。

“起来，去洗澡，把衣服换了。”莉莉丢给他一套病号服，踢了床脚两下。

他爬起来，似乎扯到了肩伤，皱了一下眉。

“等一下，”莉莉凑近他，他脸上有个清晰的巴掌印，斯内普下意识地往后缩，被莉莉一把抓住，她用魔杖指着他的脸，看到他皱紧眉头闭上眼睛逆来顺受的样子，她忽然很想把他变成个青蛙。

“恢复如初。”巴掌印消失了，莉莉松开斯内普，她生气地盯着他的眼睛，他不敢看她，拿着衣服去盥洗室了。

为什么他还能扰乱她的心神？明明早就不说话了！看他那个样子！莉莉生气地锤了一下床。只要一夜，只要明天把他丢进傲罗司，她就不用管了，她之后一个月都会轻松地去给超速扫帚开罚单，不用管斯内普进不进阿兹卡班。

如果不是她半夜被奇怪的呻吟吵醒，这件事就应该如她所想的那样结束，两个人再次成为平行线，永不相交。

他在睡梦中难过地紧紧地抓住床单，额头都是冷汗，身体缩成一个球，皮肤呈现出奇怪的砖红色，嘴里发出无意识的声音，好像刚刚过了一遍滚水。

莉莉伸手碰了一下他的额头，烫得惊人，却不像是感冒，她赶紧去找来了治疗师。

值夜班的治疗师很年轻，他看了一眼斯内普就露出了然的目光，低声跟莉莉说，：“傲罗小姐，这件事你们应该也知道了吧？那种新出的控制人的毒药，最近圣芒戈收了好几个，没解药的，最后全死了，这个你也快通知他的家属吧，趁着清醒赶紧交代后事。”

“什么？”莉莉一下子想起自己打瞌睡的那次例会，好像是说了什么毒药来着，可以控制人做任何事，“必死？”

“这个我还真不清楚。一家之言啊，我看他中毒不深，似乎还没服过几次解药，其实解药也是毒药，吃的越多死的越快，我觉得中毒浅的话是有可能活的，有没有后遗症就不知道了。不过现在中毒的都是翻倒巷里讨生活的人，本身就没有家的，谈何照顾？”治疗师耸耸肩，对着莉莉笑，“傲罗小姐早晨下班有时间吗？我们一起吃个早饭怎么样？”

委婉地拒绝了年轻的治疗师，给斯内普喝了聊胜于无的缓和剂，莉莉看着缩成一团在病床上哆嗦的斯内普，那个几乎占据了她半生的男孩，莉莉觉得自己不能放任他不管。

把他丢进阿兹卡班他就死定了，莉莉摸了摸自己口袋里的桦木魔杖，用了一个“闪回前咒”，斯内普的魔杖闪出数个魔咒，还好，并没有黑魔法，只是不间断的止疼，止疼，止疼……

莉莉租的房子是一栋特别古旧的木制独栋，四面透风，但她相中了它有一间巨大的地窖，可以容纳她的兴趣爱好——魔药，她对魔药的喜爱从来没有消减，但理解她这种爱好的人——好吧，现在滚在她脚边打哆嗦。

莉莉把斯内普从圣芒戈弄回了家，反正艾丽斯度蜜月去了，她手里的这个嗑/药/男/妓没有人追问。如果没有其他犯罪，卖身并不触犯巫师法，莉莉准备等斯内普好一点了，给他喝点吐真剂，问问他到底做没做过其它坏事。

在浴缸里放满了凉水，从冰箱里拿出一大盒冰块，莉莉把斯内普扔了进去，他的体温太高了，需要物理降温。

天快亮了，莉莉去厨房拿了两片面包，顺手把上次开会发的资料拿了过来，坐在浴缸旁边边吃边看。

关于这种毒药的内容很少，成份不清楚，来源不清楚，什么都不清楚，之所以叫毒药而不是毒///品，是因为还没有戒断成功且存活的记录。

莉莉叹了口气，伸手摸了摸斯内普的额头，温度下来了不少，她把他从水里弄出来，发现不知道什么时候他已经把自己的衣服扯掉了。

完全不是赏心悦目的身体，后背上是童年留下的伤疤，肩膀是昨天的新伤，脖子应该是自己扯衣服时候抓伤的，手臂上还有不知来由的伤痕。莉莉摇了摇头，给他用了一个速干咒，把他飘到了卧室。

沙发可以拉成一张简易的床，铺了毯子放好枕头，莉莉把沙发放在自己床旁边，这样她睁开眼就能看到他，他昏迷着，不知道什么时候醒。

她太累了，她要睡觉，莉莉把窗帘拉好，躺到了床上。

她很快就睡着了，梦见了山，未驯服的猫和苦辛的大海。

醒来的时候她完全没有清醒，眼睛前面好像隔着一层雾。

昏暗的房间里，斯内普醒了，他似乎还在翻倒巷那个脏兮兮的小巷子里：“对不起，对不起，你说什么我都做，给我钱。”他一遍一遍地重复恳求，他的躯体里似乎已经没有那个骄傲的斯莱特林了。

好不容易搞清楚了是什么情况，莉莉下了床，伸手摸了摸他的额头，还好，热得不那么厉害，只是为什么他似乎脑子不清楚了？

她的手接触到他的时候，斯内普几乎是下意识瑟缩了一下，然后他缓缓地，跪了下去，手指在她下腹摸索。他的意识还留在翻倒巷，他屈服了，他要做那个巨怪让他做的事情。

然而他没找到他想找的东西，仰起头疑惑地看着她，眼神完全不对焦，也认不出她，莉莉的脸却已经红透了。她旋风一般冲出了卧室，拿了水和药，顺手扯了一袋面包。

“喝了，吃了，还有药！”她粗暴地把东西塞给他。

斯内普可能以为那是解药，他高兴地喝了水，吃了面包，又喝了莉莉给他的安眠药。

他应该很快就会睡着，莉莉狠狠地瞪了他一眼，又去躺下了，她才睡了一个多小时，好困。

然而一个温热的身体贴在了她背上，“你让我做什么都行。”他低声说，似乎想要讨好她。

如果昨天他这么乖巧，应该就不会挨打了，莉莉胡思乱想。她应该把他踢到沙发上，但她没力气动。而且斯内普的手摸了半天又一次啥也没找到，他的安眠药开始起作用，就这样搭着莉莉的腰睡着了。

莉莉很容易做噩梦，佩妮说是她小时候太小离开家，入住那个闹鬼的城堡导致的。

但今天她睡的很好，整个人醒来感觉暖洋洋的，很有安全感。

已经是下午了，她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼前是斯内普苍白的脸，他睡的就像死去一样，莉莉摸了摸他，确认还有呼吸，才松了一口气。

先做点吃的。莉莉饿了，她小心翼翼地把斯内普缠在她身上的手脚拿到一边，坐了起来。

怪不得她觉得特别累，莉莉看着床单上的红色，算了算今天是几号。她生理期到了，工作太忙都忘了。

斯内普还在睡，莉莉丢了一件脏衣服上去把那抹颜色盖住，准备先去吃点东西再回来拆床单。

她其实不是很会做饭，从小离开家，离佩妮的水平差很远，之前姐妹俩关系还好的时候，佩妮会投递一些好存放的食物给她。但刚毕业的时候她带詹姆跟佩妮见面闹的很不愉快，佩妮生了气，至今连根鸡毛也没再送给她。

面包片，酸黄瓜，培根，芝士，沙拉酱，苹果片，煎鸡蛋……莉莉用冰箱里所有的能吃东西做了个巨大的三明治，然后沿着对角线一切为二，她吃一半，另一半给西弗……

这是她小时候经常做的事，那时候他们的胃袋就像无底洞，没事就偷偷摸进伊万斯家的厨房，导致现在这种简餐她做起来依然熟练，收起回忆莉莉摇了摇头，过去的事情就让它过去吧。

现在主要是要解决毒药的事情，不能老给西弗勒斯吃安眠药。莉莉啃着三明治回到卧室，把给他的那一半三明治放在床旁桌上，用魔杖取了一点斯内普的血。斯内普皱了一下眉，小小声说“不要”，然而没醒过来。

带着那一小瓶血样，莉莉去了地下室，她的坩埚刷的锃亮，但已经好久没用了。把斯内普的血复制了很多份，莉莉开始做试验。

试验起来时间就过得很快，莉莉把手头的试验做完天就已经黑了。她揉了揉眼睛，从地下室上来，就听到卧室里有声音。

西弗勒斯醒了！莉莉心说自己幸亏用魔法锁了卧室门，她急匆匆地推开门冲进卧室，斯内普站在门边警戒地看着她，露出现实果然很残酷的表情，他没有魔杖，手里拿着凿门的工具，眼里全是痛苦戒备。

啊，是原来的西弗，莉莉想，难搞的家伙回来了。

莉莉用魔杖指着他：“把那东西放下，你要干什么？你可不能走！”

“为什么？我没有触犯巫师法，你看到我昨晚发作了吧？那你应该知道我没救了！让我走，我会找个地方自我了断。”斯内普痛苦地看着莉莉，他现在这样最不想见到的人就是莉莉。

“不行！”莉莉摇摇头，“你有没有犯罪要傲罗司审讯了之后才能定，但你现在进了傲罗司就死定了，所以你先住在我家里，我会想办法救你。”

“救我？”斯内普冷笑一声，“我不需要……”

“不需要我这个臭烘烘的小泥巴种救？”莉莉也拉下了脸，她瞄了一眼房间里的状态，三明治倒扣在地上，抽屉被翻的乱糟糟的，她更生气了，口不择言地说：“你现在不过是个男妓，白天你不是说我让你做什么都可以吗？你那时候怎么不说不需要？告诉你，我把你包下了，你这个月都归我！”

“什么？我……”斯内普脸色变了，他惊慌地盯着莉莉，他白天的记忆一点都没有，醒来就在莉莉床上而且只穿了内裤，天啊，他抓紧了头发，他努力回忆，但一点记忆也没有。

“我们谈好了五十加隆包你一个月，我已经把钱转去你的古灵阁账户了，你要反悔吗？”莉莉坏心眼地翘起嘴角，谎话越说越溜，“你必须留下，敬业点！你上午不是很高兴地说跟我做比被巨怪艹好多了吗？”

“……我可没被……”斯内普被莉莉的话吓坏了，想起了床上凝固的血渍，那是……？“为什么？你不是跟那个波特……”

“哦，我跟那个自大狂吵架了，”莉莉眨眨眼，这个倒不算说谎，“所以我找个野男人报复他，”莉莉看着斯内普越来越难看的脸色心里快要笑死了，

斯内普颓然地坐到了沙发上，他现在有点相信莉莉的话了，他知道毒药的后果就是有一段时间神志不清，随着中毒的加深，神志不清的时间会越来越长，最后疯掉。他甩了甩头，他已经没有什么脸可丢了，如果临死前是跟莉莉在一起，那总比烂在什么地方强。

“可我不是个好对象，”斯内普不安地说，他真的很莉莉？

“我跟谁睡能让詹姆波特抓狂？”莉莉眉飞色舞地说，越来越觉得他逗起来特别好玩。

“好吧，”斯内普觉得她说的很对，涨红了脸低声说，“一个月，但我未必能活过一个月，解药很贵，不吃解药我大约只能撑一星期左右……”

“你这么清楚？”莉莉愣了一下，心里忽然冒出一个恐怖的念头，“这种毒药不会是你制造的吧？”

“我不会制造没有解药的毒药，”他看了她一眼，“只是查过资料。”

“好吧，相信你。”莉莉看了看时间，伸出魔杖测了一下他的体温和脉搏，都比正常高一些，“我们最好抓紧时间做点魔药，我记得你昨天是后半夜发作的……”

“那毒药无解。”他悲观地说。

“那也不能坐以待毙，不能治本就缓解症状，至少可以发作的时候不那么痛苦。”格兰芬多永远斗志昂扬，“你应该做过解药？你都用了什么方法？考虑过加入一点粪石吗？”

两个魔药天才的思维总能碰撞出火花，斯内普看着莉莉比比划划地说着她的想法，好像回到小时候，他的眼神渐渐软了下来。其实莉莉何尝不是这样，能听她说这些深奥生僻的魔药名词还眼睛放光的，也只有他了。

月上中天的时候，两个人终于熬出一锅冒着诡异烟雾的深紫色药汤，莉莉双眼亮晶晶地看着斯内普：“尝尝？”

“感觉会死的很痛快，”他终于肯开一句玩笑了。什么？不是玩笑？

但时间不等人，两个人之间短暂的轻松终于结束了，斯内普举起双手，那双往坩埚里丢魔药一分一毫都不会差的手，抖得就像风中的树叶。

“来吧，给我。”虽然他这么说，但他甚至连魔药瓶子都拿不稳，莉莉拿住药瓶，给他灌了下去，看着他艰难地咽下去，扶他回到楼上躺好。

魔药的降温效果让他不像昨天那样高热，可他整个人还是颤抖不已，莉莉想起他那些止疼咒，知道他现在很疼，可能要一直疼到虚脱为止，于是她拿起魔杖给了他一个昏迷咒。

但他丧失了意识之后，疼痛并没有消失，他疼的每根血管都在狂跳，每寸皮肤都在颤抖，冷汗浸透了床单，莉莉拿着毛巾给他擦汗，可连最细软的毛巾都会让他感觉刺痛。

不知道能做什么，莉莉只能握住他的手，感觉他的脉搏不安地跳动，修复被他牙齿咬破的嘴唇，

不知道过了几个小时，斯内普才渐渐地平静下来，莉莉才发现自己已经被汗水浸透，而他的手指也在她手上掐出了很深的指印，开始隐隐作痛。

去浴室洗了一个澡，莉莉换了一件长衬衫款的睡衣，给头发施了一个速干咒。又熬了一夜，莉莉开始发愁，周一上班之后她怎么办？

不过她没发愁多久就累的睡着了。

梦里好像听见了流水的声音，莉莉梦见泛着黑水的大河，里面蹦跳着变异的虾，挥舞着丑陋的钳子，嘎嘎乱叫着往陆地上爬，她用脚踩用鞋底拍，可那些怪物还是污染了她脚下这片美丽的土地……

她踉跄地后退了一步，感觉后背贴进了谁的胸膛，他撑住了她，从后面搂紧了她的腰肢，凄风苦雨的梦境忽然消失了，怪物消失了，她脚下是美丽的金色沙滩。

“谢谢你，”莉莉转身对身后的人伸出双手，他拥抱住她，温柔的吻落在她的脸颊，然后是唇瓣，他用唇吸吮着她的唇，舌头轻叩她的牙关，她放他进来了，如果他属于美梦，那他做什么都行。

他的手不安分地抚上柔软的山峰，她只穿了睡衣，他没有遇到任何阻碍就捏住了顶端，他轻轻地揉搓着，红色的小花苞在他指尖变大变硬。很好，可以采撷了，他低下头含住了鲜嫩的小花苞，用舌头让它在他嘴里滚动……

莉莉猛地睁开了眼睛，天已经微微亮了，之前的感觉都不是做梦，而是西弗勒斯带给她的真实感受，他头发湿漉漉的似乎刚洗过澡，整个人被她搂在怀里，趴在她的胸口，努力地……

猛地推了他一把：“你干什么呢！”莉莉惊叫。

抬起头的西弗勒斯眼睛里明显又没有了焦距，他疑惑地看着她说：“客人包了我不是就要做这个吗？我有提前学习一些，如果客人有什么特殊需求，都可以告诉我。”说完他又低下头，隔着睡衣用舌头挑逗着莉莉的小花苞，那地方的布料已经湿了，贴在她的皮肤上，凸显出她的形状。

他提前学习了什么？莉莉惊讶地想，难道是看了那种书和影像？她完全想象不出斯内普看这些东西的样子，一定是一脸嫌弃。

她白天告诉他的那些话变成了潜意识印在他的脑子里，他现在的意识非常单纯，就是要伺候好他的客人。

嗯～不管怎么说，他学的不错。知道他清醒过来不会记得，莉莉抓紧了床单，放纵自己享受了五分钟，惊讶地感觉到自己的小腹痉挛地抽动了一下，她慌了，一把把他推到了一边。

“客人，是我哪里做的不好吗？”他可怜巴巴地跟在她身后，“你告诉我，我下次一定改。”

“没有，”莉莉不知道怎么点评他的“服务”，“我只是饿了。”

“我去给你做饭，我会做饭，”他对不上焦的眼睛讨好地看着她，手忙脚乱地找他的衣服。莉莉不小心看到他脐下三寸，小帐篷已经相当昂扬了。

啧，看不出来，西弗勒斯还蛮有资本的，莉莉酸溜溜地想，要是他第一次在翻倒巷不是遇见巨怪而是某个阔太太的话，他大约能收入不少钱。


	2. Chapter 2

吃着热乎乎软绵绵的松饼，莉莉感觉自己终于活过来了，她从来不知道西弗勒斯真的会做饭，而且做的很好吃。

“真的好吃，你也吃吧。”莉莉把盘子推给西弗勒斯。

“你喜欢就好，”他露出一个浅浅的微笑，没去碰吃的，“那吃完饭我们可以继续吗？”

“不行！”莉莉差点把脸埋进松饼里，“我身体不适，不能做……嗯……每个月这几天……不行。”

单纯的接客工具眨巴着眼睛想了想，一会儿之后露出恍然大悟的表情：“那你可要多休息，吃完了我来洗碗。”

“谢谢，”莉莉尴尬地说，脸又红了。

如果所有的xing服务从业者都进得了厨房，上得了卧床，那我们为什么还要结婚呢？莉莉托着腮看着西弗勒斯认认真真地洗碗洗锅打扫厨房，感觉包养他十分合算，如果真的能把他的毒解掉的话，长期包下去她也负担得起。

但是解掉毒就会变成那个别扭毒舌的西弗勒斯，他怎么可能给自己做饭打扫厨房呢？果然好男人不精神错乱是不会出现的。

她坐在这里胡思乱想，再抬眼斯内普已经不见了。

“西弗……”没等她转过身，就感觉肩膀上一沉，斯内普捏住了她的肩膀。

“你这个时候身体会酸痛吧？我帮你捏捏，我刚刚把手加热了一下，不会凉的。”斯内普在莉莉耳边低声说，轻柔地按摩着她的肩膀。

天啊，这种知识也能从书本上学到吗？莉莉感觉肩膀上的千斤重担都卸下了，舒服的闭上了眼睛。

“你应该腰部最不舒服吧，你这样坐着不方便，我们去卧室吧……你别动，我抱你。”斯内普伸手就把莉莉横抱了起来，抱着她上了二楼。

罪孽啊，我简直是奴隶主了，莉莉双手捧心地看着斯内普，可是这样的感觉太好了。

当然还有更舒服的，斯内普的手按在莉莉腰上的时候，莉莉简直要忍不住叫出声来了，梅林啊，按摩太爽了了。

“其它地方也要吗？”斯内普问。

“要。”莉莉长出了一口气，她一会儿就给斯内普的古灵阁账户转钱，他值得啊啊啊啊。

他的手温暖有力，好像弹钢琴一样滑过她的腰际，又不会按的很疼，莉莉闭上眼睛，过了不久居然睡着了。

斯内普看着莉莉打起了小呼噜，温柔地笑了笑，拿起莉莉塞在口袋里的魔杖，指着她的衣服，念了一句“四分五裂”。

既然要按摩就不能穿衣服，斯内普的想法很单纯，行为也很单纯，他就给莉莉留了条底裤，然后从她的背部到胳膊，从她的屁股到小腿，把她上上下下都按摩了一番。莉莉睡得就像一只小猪，快乐地打着呼噜，这两天的辛苦担忧，都随着没有梦境的黑甜乡飘走了。

“翻个身。”斯内普对她说，看她没反应，就自己动手把她翻了过来。

斯内普很疑惑，他不应该做额外的事情，比如按摩就是按摩，做饭就是做饭，上床就是上床，都是他应该做的。可是他现在有很强的冲动想吻她，这个冲动不应该出现在这个情境里，他对客人有了非分之想吗？

虽然不应该，可是她睡着了……他的手自动地抚上她柔软的小兔子，低下头在她唇上啄了一下，两下，三下……

莉莉醒来的时候，已经过了中午了，她只觉得全身软绵绵的好舒服。坐起来伸了个懒腰，身上的薄毯滑了下去，露出赤裸的肌肤……啥？发生了啥？我为什么没穿衣服？

抓起一旁的睡衣套上，莉莉冲出卧室，“西弗勒斯，你对我做了什么……啊！好香啊！你做了我最喜欢喝的蔬菜汤？”

“只是觉得你会喜欢。”斯内普把几个菜端上桌子，自然地低头在冲过来的莉莉唇边吻了一下，“睡得好吗？去洗洗脸吃饭吧。”

“你不能……”莉莉不知道应该说什么了，对现在的斯内普来说，这是自然的事情，就好像他给她做的这些一样，而这些都是自己给他灌输的……

“西弗，我……我为什么没有穿衣服？”她鼓起勇气问。

“按摩当然要脱掉啊，”斯内普自然地说，“你的身体很硬，做傲罗是不是很累？要注意休息啊。”

“谢谢……”自己被看光了还要道谢吗？莉莉疑惑地想，但她已经自动坐到桌子旁了。

“猫头鹰送了很多信来。”斯内普指了指小茶几，上面有新的《预言家日报》和《巫师周刊》，几封信扔在最上面，其中一封信封是红色的。

“不是吧？吼叫信？”莉莉惊讶地睁大眼睛，她拿起那封信，是詹姆寄来的。詹姆波特给她邮寄了一封吼叫信？他疯了？

事实证明，詹姆波特没疯，他只是喝醉了。在他大着舌头含含糊糊地指责莉莉伤了他面子的声音后面，莉莉听到了小天狼星起哄的声音和卢平有气无力的阻拦。

“我的太太不应该去做魔法部的差员，魔法部那群烂人里有多少人是神秘人的人，有多少中了夺魂咒你知道吗？你要跟卢修斯马尔福共事吗？你为什么永远不听我的话？傲罗里我们的人已经够了。回来吧，我爸爸妈妈等着抱孙子呢！”

其实詹姆的语气并不差，还有点隐隐的恳求，可这些话用放大几倍的音量吼出来，就一点求和的意思都没有了。

“让小天狼星给你爸爸妈妈生孙子吧。”莉莉冷笑着一秒钟写完了回信，魔杖一转，信封变成了同样的火红色，随着她的猫头鹰飞走了。

做完这一切，莉莉居然一点都不难过，甚至还觉得很痛快。她转身跑到斯内普身后，搂住他的腰，“现在，你可以吻我了，我恢复单身了。”

不知道为什么心里很高兴，斯内普放下手里擦着的盘子，抱住莉莉把她压在餐桌边上，狠狠地吻她。莉莉也搂住他的脖子热烈地回应他。他的手不安分地又去揉捏她的柔软，莉莉没有阻止他，甚至主动地把手塞进了他的衣服下面。

他摸起来还不错，没有赘肉，身材结实。手指在他胸口打着圈，莉莉听到他的呼吸渐渐粗了起来，有什么很硬的东西戳到她的小腹上。

“哈……我们吃饭吧？”莉莉决定撩完就跑，她虽然愿意跟斯内普亲热，但对那件事还是没有下定决心，而且她现在也不行。

“好。”立刻松开了她，斯内普现在的服务意识绝对到位，绝对不会违背客人的意思，“你先吃吧，我去一下盥洗室。”

他应该是要去冷静一下，莉莉坐在餐桌旁喝着美味的蔬菜汤，忽然觉得有点对不起他，而且他今天似乎没怎么吃饭？

过了一会儿，斯内普回来了，脸侧的头发有点湿，脸上的情动的潮红已经消失。莉莉推了一个大盘子给他：“你可得都吃了，早晨你就没吃。”

“你先吃。”斯内普惊讶地看着满满一盘子菜，他没什么食欲，日常吃的就很少。

“一起吃。”莉莉叉起一块咸肉，“张嘴，啊——”

半强迫半撒娇地让斯内普吃了不少东西，莉莉也觉得自己吃的太饱了，应该干点什么消化消化食物。

“想不想去看看我的魔药实验室？”她对他说，一起刷坩埚怎么样？

“好，”斯内普当然不会反对。

顺着吱嘎作响的梯子来到了地窖，昨天用完的脏坩埚扔在水池里，里面深紫色的药汁已经凝固，散发着怪味。台子上地上散落着魔药材料，被踩的粘在地板上。

“我们昨晚是不是在这里做了？”斯内普揉了揉额头，“太乱了，我来收拾。”

“是呀，非常激烈呢。”莉莉打着哈哈，昨晚的你才不会跟我做呢，正常的斯内普是个禁欲主义者。

“可为什么我一点都不记得？我有没有……”斯内普又去揉太阳穴，他凑在莉莉耳边，低声说了几句。

莉莉瞬间红了脸，：“天啊，你说的是什么？我听不懂……我可不要跟你做这个……唔……”

她又被他吻住了，斯内普觉得自己一靠近她就想跟她亲热，而且，他的头有些不舒服。

“唔……讨厌，西弗，这桌子上不干净。”把莉莉压在实验台上，两个人气喘吁吁地吻了好久。忽然，莉莉觉得斯内普变僵硬了，放在她胸口的手也停了下来，他离开了她的嘴唇，整个人有点发抖。

“怎么了？西弗，你不舒服了吗？”莉莉担心地问，她盯着他的眼睛，看到他的脸一点一点地红了，眼睛恢复了焦距，满脸都是惊讶别扭的表情。

真正的斯内普回来了，他惊恐地发现自己正压在莉莉身上跟她吻的激烈，手揉搓着她的胸脯，连身体都有了反应。原来莉莉说的是真的，自己的神志不清的时候真的跟莉莉做过了，甚至打算在魔药实验室里来一发……

“对不起，我……”斯内普惊慌地后退了两步，“我……”

“啧，别我我我了，快点帮我洗坩埚。”温柔的斯内普消失了，莉莉居然感觉十分失望，她可不想听斯内普来道歉，然后说一些丧气的话。说这些有什么用，还不如多试验试验解毒剂。

两个人默默地洗着坩埚，斯内普看了莉莉好几次，似乎想要说什么，但张了几次嘴都没说出来。

“别像个蛤蟆似的光张嘴，你要说什么？”莉莉插起腰看着他，生理期本来情绪波动就如过山车一样起起伏伏，何况莉莉面对的情节也宛如过山车。

他又慌慌张张地别开了眼睛：“我只是想说……如果我死了，我蜘蛛尾巷的房子和东西都留给你，虽然不值什么钱，但你是我唯一……唯一……想给的人。”

“好吧，谢谢你。”莉莉不想打击他，毕竟他现在这么可怜，时日无多，“还有什么话要说吗？”

他沉默了好久好久，莉莉已经开始转身清理实验台了，他才张开嘴，“我不想惹你生气，从来不想……最后的日子能跟你在一起，我非常开心，就算我从来都配不上你，但是，莉莉，我……”

他从她身后抱住她，把脸埋进她的长发里，把那句表白埋进嗓子眼，他用力到全身发抖，勒的莉莉生疼。

白天的斯内普是梦想，晚上的斯内普是现实，不管梦想和现实，他都喜欢她。

莉莉垂下眼睛，感觉嗓子眼有些发紧，她转过身抱住他：“那就活下来，西弗，为了我，你要活下来。”

斯内普拥有一种超能力，精确冷场，每次莉莉感觉自己的心对他开了一扇小门，他就瞬间降温到零下 。

这一次也一样，他好不容易主动抱抱她，说了几句心里话。结果不到五分钟，就忽然发现了莉莉家坩埚的美，他真心实意地问莉莉你这么好看的坩埚是从对角巷哪个店里买来的。

莉莉在心里翻了一个大白眼，好看的坩埚比我还好看吗？

不过吐槽归吐槽，莉莉忽然灵光一闪：“既然内服魔药效果不好，我们可以不可以考虑外用？”

“外用？”斯内普皱眉，“你的意思是？”

“药浴！”莉莉从墙角拎了一个最大的坩埚出来，“速速变大”她对着坩埚挥舞魔杖，那个坩埚一下子变成大号浴缸那么大，“怎么样？既然是外用，我们之前考虑过的哪些毒性强的药材也可以用了。”

斯内普看着眼前的大坩埚，伸手摸了摸了，扭头认真地看着莉莉：“我要解了毒，你一定要告诉我卖坩埚的店铺，这坩埚还混了黄铜呢，我一定要入一套！”

“等你好了，我把这套送给你！”莉莉气的咬牙，“快去切材料，你今天恢复意识比昨天早不少，我怕你发作也会比昨天早。”

斯内普心满意足地切材料去了，莉莉唾弃自己当初那几年为什么那么愚蠢，早知道当初动之以坩埚晓之以感情，西弗勒斯说不定不会倒向神秘人……

在心里打了个突，莉莉发现自己一直有意无意忽略了一个问题，斯内普到底是不是一个食死徒。

她嗖地窜到斯内普身边，一把抓起他的左臂。虽然之前也看过他半裸，但莉莉没有把注意力放在他有没有标记上面，这一次她仔仔细细地看着他的手臂，上面干干净净什么也没有。

“你想看什么？”他任由她在他胳膊上搓来搓去，一动也不动。

“标记显现。”莉莉用魔杖敲了敲他手臂，杖尖冒出的火花烫的斯内普额头青筋一跳，那里还是什么都没有。

“没有黑魔标记，”他苦笑着说，“如果你想找这个的话，”至少现在没有了，黑魔王当然不会让带着他标记的人去站/街。

“西弗！真的没有，我好高兴！”可莉莉显然比他想的要激动，她捧住他的左臂，好像那是什么无价之宝，她激动把嘴唇贴在了他手臂上，“我就说嘛……你只是被那些人蛊惑了……你还是……一个好人……”她的声音有点哽咽。

“别哭呀，”斯内普不知道该说什么，他艰难地伸手摸了摸她的头发。

莉莉抬起盈盈的绿眼睛看了他一眼，踮起脚尖搂住他的脖子，用她狂喜的唇奖励他的清白。感觉那香香软软的身体搂住自己，朝思暮想的嘴唇贴了上来，斯内普慌得差点失手把手里的小银刀掉到自己脚上。

虽然一开始局促不安，面对莉莉也有点逃避，但斯内普终究是个强势的人，很快他就掌握了主动。捧住她小小的脸，彼此的唇是最好的甜点，他把压抑多年的爱与思念都深埋入这缠绵的一吻。

红着脸，莉莉用魔杖敲着坩埚边，看着斯内普动作麻利地熬魔药。

刚刚是她冲动了，可这个西弗勒斯又刷新了她的认知。本来的他居然也很会接吻，调情技巧好得很，搞的莉莉现在一想起他的手指舌头，指尖都会发麻。

魔法的好处就是如果你有一份，就可以复制无数份（除了钱）“好了，你可以进去了。”莉莉看着大坩埚里黑乎乎的药汤，这个量应该够了，她扭头瞪斯内普，“你还没脱掉吗？”

泡浴当然要脱光，白天被斯内普看光光的莉莉觉得自己报复的机会终于来了，“就当我现在是你的治疗师，快点脱呀。”

“我一个人可以，”斯内普抓紧自己的衣服，话还没说完，就听到莉莉念了一个无声咒，他的衣服裤子立刻变成了碎片，从他身上飘飘摇摇掉了下来。

“这样就好了嘛！”莉莉不知道白天斯内普对她用的也是这一招，她笑眯眯地看着他：“别害羞嘛，我早看过了，你身材还是可以的。”虽然这么说，她还是红了脸，因为他的内裤也被她切碎了。

偷眼看了好几下，哎呀，他这裸体真的还不错，莉莉捂住红通通的脸颊。

可惜一时没注意，斯内普已经飞速滑进大坩埚，什么都看不到了。药汁飞溅出来，地窖里都是奇怪的魔药味，两人被那股药味呛得直咳嗽。

“你明天还要上班吧，先去睡一觉吧，我现在还好。”很不幸，斯内普需要在里面泡一夜。

“我在这里打个盹，你要是感觉不对了就叫我，”莉莉给大坩埚用了一个保温咒，趴到了实验台上。

张了张嘴，斯内普最终还是什么也没说，他坐在坩埚里，看着莉莉趴在桌子上，开始打盹。她对他有感情，这让他欣喜若狂。之前他并不觉得自己能够给莉莉幸福，所以才一直逃避。可是，只有吻过才知道，他是多么深切地渴望她 。

一直睡得手脚都麻掉了，莉莉才醒过来，她挥舞了一下魔杖，已经是凌晨了。她立刻扭头去看西弗勒斯，他闭着眼睛坐在坩埚里，脸色不太好，但没有缩成虾米了。

“西弗，你感觉怎么样？”她睡醒后的嗓子带着一点哑。

“比之前好多了，”斯内普声音很平稳，“不怎么疼，但应该是麻蛇毒素放多了，我有点中毒迹象。我的身体已经没有感觉了。”他很缓慢地戳了戳自己的手臂，“感觉就像戳橡胶。”

“你怎么不早叫我？含着这个！”莉莉把一块粪石塞进斯内普嘴里，“我给你做解毒剂。”

因为你睡得很香啊，斯内普没说话，只是看着她挽起长发立刻忙碌起来，就像……他的小妻子。

做好解毒剂天都已经亮了，莉莉把斯内普从大坩埚里捞了出来，虽然度过了痛苦的发作期，也喝了解毒剂，但他现在手脚不协调，皮肤也没有感觉，就好像一个橡皮娃娃。

但他清晨的生理反应却绝对不会迟到。

“咳咳……”莉莉眼神飘忽地拿浴巾把他裹起来，搀着他去浴室洗这一身魔药，“我们调整一下配方，明天就不会泡的你中毒了。”

“嗯，但至少疼痛感减轻了很多，这样也算目的达成了一半。”斯内普点点头，死的不那么痛苦也算成功。

“我们一定会成功的。”永不气馁的格兰芬多挥舞小拳头。

温热的水流浇在斯内普身上，他的手不听使唤，莉莉帮他搓掉身上黑乎乎的药汁，手脚背部还好说，她的手滑过他胸膛和腹部的时候，他就有点想躲开，可是身体摇摇晃晃差点摔倒，“我自己来……”

“别动，你要把我也拉倒了，”莉莉干脆直接把手放在他屁股上，斯内普立刻不动了，“我来吧，不要不好意思。”

褶皱多的地方最难洗，莉莉强迫自己就当斯内普是个小孩子，没有性别的那种，可是他那明晃晃的凶器还是让她脸红的快要流鼻血。

莉莉拼命给自己做心理建设——我们是包///养关系，要不是生理期，我们肯定已经做了！莉莉，坚强点，就是个男人的XX，多看两眼就无所谓了！

她是无所谓了，斯内普快要疯了，她越看他越难以冷静，那东西越炫耀似的翘的老高，一点软化的迹象都没有。而且莉莉还仔细地连这里也帮他洗干净了，她的手指在上面滑来滑去，还好他现在已经感觉不到触感，但只是看到这一幕，他已经感觉受不了了。

“我自己在浴缸泡一会儿，你先去吃饭吧，上班时间别迟到了。”斯内普故作淡定的声音一听就是装的。

但莉莉也需要冷静一下，“好，好，你泡好了就叫我 。”她立刻落荒而逃。

他的手感有点弹，滚烫，而且很硬，顶部肉乎乎的，非常柔滑，是深粉色的。虽然一开始视觉冲击有点大，但如果看习惯了，还挺可爱的。

莉莉拍了拍自己胡思乱想的脑袋，脸又红了。嘴里啃着凉面包配凉牛奶，一口咬的太大了，噎的她喘不过气。好怀念会给她做早饭的西弗啊。

此时，门口传来门铃声和散乱的敲门声。

这么一大早，推销牛奶的吗？

莉莉想也没想就去开了门，詹姆波特站在门口，拿着一大束百合，抓着自己乱七八糟的头发：“莉莉，对不起，那天我喝醉了，吼叫信绝对不是我本意，都是西里斯……”

很想照脸甩上门，莉莉皱起眉头，“詹姆，我现在有点忙。”

“就听我说完！一会儿我送你去上班，最新型号的火箭弩！”詹姆摇摇他手里的飞天扫帚，“原谅我！其实我不让你做傲罗都是担心你的安危，你看穆迪的脸……”

屋里盥洗室的门“吱嘎”一声开了，只在腰间围了一条浴巾的斯内普小心地走了出来，眼神又一次没了焦距。

“我们昨晚做了几次？为什么我现在有点脚软？”他现在根本不认识詹姆波特，只是顺着自己单纯的意识对莉莉说话，“还满意吗？我去找件衣服穿，然后给你做饭，中午你回来吗？要带午餐吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普身上冒着水蒸气，因为身体不听使唤走得小心翼翼，解药终于起作用了，麻蛇毒素解得七七八八，他终于能从浴缸里出来了。

好像没看到詹姆一样，斯内普跟莉莉说完话，自顾自地上楼去了。虽然心里不太舒服，但客人的私生活他不想关心。

他身上的皮肤比脸上白很多，身材瘦而结实，在水里泡了很久，愈加白皙，后背的伤痕被热水一蒸，隐隐透出血色，变成了淡红色，好像被人抓了满背的指甲痕一样。

看到“满身欢爱痕迹”的斯内普半裸地从莉莉的浴室出来，詹姆差点晕过去，他几乎是下意识地拔出了魔杖，而莉莉立刻挡住了门。

不是莉莉想要偏袒斯内普，只是现在他现在脑子不清楚而且没有魔杖，如果詹姆攻击他，他完全无法自保。

“你干什么？把魔杖收起来！”莉莉用身体挡住门，不让詹姆往里冲，但詹姆怎么可能不冲。

感觉自己头顶一片青青草原，詹姆用力把莉莉推到一旁，冲进了屋子。莉莉踉跄了两步差点跌倒，她顿时也来了火气，伸手把魔杖拔了出来。

“站住，詹姆波特，别怪我没警告你，你现在是私闯民宅！”莉莉把一个魔咒打在詹姆脚边，她眯起眼睛盯着他。

詹姆站住了，他摘掉眼镜抹了一把脸：“那你告诉我怎么回事？鼻涕精怎么会在你家？做？你们做了什么？”

张了张嘴，莉莉觉得应该把这件事解释清楚，就算她现在跟詹姆的关系很糟，似乎也不应该让他误会下去。她带斯内普回家是怕他死了，不是抓回来一个禁脔。

“说来话长，你先坐下，我给你解释，我跟西弗勒斯没什么的。那天我跟艾丽斯去翻倒巷……”

莉莉刚开了个头，斯内普穿好衣服又下来了，他熟练地围好围裙，拿出莉莉的平底锅开始煎蛋：“莉莉，你还没回答我，中午是回来吃还是带饭？我给你送去也可以。”

斯内普的无视惹恼了詹姆，而且他为什么以这种态度跟莉莉说话？好像……好像他是这个家的男主人一样！

“这里没你说话的份儿！”詹姆暴怒地挥出一个恶咒，莉莉想拦已经来不及了。

“詹姆波特！你疯了！”魔咒在厨房里回弹，打碎了不少厨具，莉莉着急地冲了过去，“西弗，你有没有怎么样？”

斯内普蹲在地上，已经变形的平底锅锅盖丢在一旁，他似乎是用这个挡住了恶咒。

他委屈地看了莉莉一眼，拿出藏在怀里的煎蛋盘子：“还好早餐没事，要吃吗？。”

“你傻吗？为什么还要管早餐！”莉莉扁了扁嘴，她刚刚真的吓坏了，使劲拍了他一下，眼圈红了。

“我现在没魔杖，没办法保护你，只能保护好你的早餐。”他凑过来自然地吻吻她的唇，“我的义务就是让你开心，莉莉。”

詹姆眼圈也红了，纯是气得，他从来不知道这个鼻涕精这么会调情？而且当着他的面吻莉莉？？“莉莉，你闪开，不管什么原因，鼻涕精我今天打定了。”

“不行，詹姆，你敢！”莉莉挡在斯内普身前，眯起眼睛，“你想在傲罗面前袭击他人吗？想去阿兹卡班吗？”

“你……要把我送去阿兹卡班？”詹姆怪笑起来，“你还说跟他没关系？”

斯内普抱着煎蛋盘子站在莉莉身后：“当然有关系，我现在是莉莉伊万斯的人，从头到脚都是。”

“玛德……”詹姆气的丧失理智破口大骂，要不是阿拉斯托穆迪忽然在门口敲门，他是绝对不会放过斯内普的，就算莉莉阻止也没用。

所以他从后门溜掉的时候故意没把后门关紧，他还会回来的。

艾丽斯隆巴顿之前拜托穆迪给莉莉重新安排个临时岗位，于是他周一一大早顺路就来了，想问问莉莉的意思。

现在的年轻人穆迪表示看不懂，莉莉家里像是刚炸了厨房，早餐难么难做吗？穆迪皱了皱鼻子，问莉莉有什么想法，他记得她一直很希望去一线抓黑巫师的。

“我想要一个清闲的岗位，”莉莉有气无力地说，大早晨就这么刺激，她昨晚又没有睡好，整个人都蔫了。

“哦？这可不太像你的选择。”穆迪惊讶地说。

“我最近身体很不舒服，阿拉斯托，拜托啦，我想要休息一下。”莉莉的脸色青青白白的很有说服力。

穆迪的魔眼转了转，“那好吧，卡特米尔太太这段时间请假了，你可以暂时去档案室帮帮忙，那里一般也没什么事。”

“那就太好了，你稍微等我一下，我换一下衣服，咱们一起出门。”莉莉点了点头。

詹姆在路边等了很久，看着穆迪和莉莉一起出了门，才悄悄地从后门摸了进去。可是他转遍了整间房子也没找到他想找的人，只是发现了卧室里明显睡过两个人的床，莉莉被“四分五裂”的衣服，还有满地是水的盥洗室。

“这还是没什么？有什么的话是不是我能直接找出个孩子来？”詹姆咬着牙自言自语，他从口袋里掏出双面镜，对着里面大喊：“啊啊啊啊！西里斯，出来喝酒吧！莉莉跟鼻涕精睡了！”

傲罗司的档案室在魔法部地下二层，莉莉终于知道穆迪把自己安排到这里是多么善良了。因为卡特米尔太太是个超级强迫症的档案管理员，她直接留了个条子——“请不要动一切资料”，所以莉莉的工作就是个看大门的。

档案不能动，莉莉百无聊赖地在档案室走来走去，在心里骂詹姆。一双看不见的手从后面搂住她，“为什么要带我一起来魔法部？我留在家里可以给你准备午饭。”莉莉给斯内普施了幻身咒，带他一起来上班了。

“中午我们出去吃，我总觉得放你一个人不安全，你现在就算有了魔杖能念魔咒吗？”她低声说，她感觉他神智根本不清楚。

“捆绑咒，润滑咒，蒙眼咒之类的当然会念，”斯内普把身体靠在她肩膀上，嘴巴贴在她耳朵上回答。毫不脸红地一只手揉捏着她软肉，另一只手去摸着她的小腹，“还有几天会好？”

“说正经的。”莉莉红着脸拍他的手，或许詹姆也没有误会什么，她跟西弗勒斯是没上床，可亲热的行为一点没少做啊。

“什么？”一个魔法部职员站在莉莉身后，她看不到斯内普，奇怪地看着莉莉，“你站在那干什么？我来还档案，快来给我签字。”

看门都不合格！莉莉一点都没发现有人来了，羞的脸快要爆炸了，可斯内普一点不在意，仗着别人看不到，他甚至捏了捏莉莉的rt。气的她在还档案的职员走后使劲打了他好几拳。

斯内普笑着抓住她的拳头：“不知道为什么，我来到地下室就觉得头不舒服，上次去地下室也是，”他揉着额头，“之后就什么都不记得了。”

脑子里咯噔一声，莉莉忽然觉得自己抓住了什么重点，对，白天出现的都是神志不清的斯内普，而真正的斯内普只在夜间出现，而他毒药发作也是在晚上，难道这种毒药跟阳光有关？

猛地拉住斯内普的胳膊，莉莉锁了档案室的门，拉着他一路狂奔，向着地面跑去。

当两个人站在阳光下的时候，斯内普看着气喘吁吁的莉莉，握住她的手：“很奇怪，我的头现在不难受了。”

趋光性？畏光性？到底是那种毒药能有这种效果？莉莉的脑子转动的嗡嗡作响，她放斯内普在街边能照到太阳的咖啡厅，嘱咐他不要乱跑，又不放心还是把他的魔杖给了他，自己回到了魔法部。

回到档案室她就给斯拉格霍恩教授写了封信，询问畏光毒/药的事情。把猫头鹰送走，莉莉在档案室坐立不安，在纸上写写画画配置解毒剂，可又没有什么头绪。

快临近中午的时候，又来了一个还档案的职员，她也是个格兰芬多，跟莉莉还算聊得来，她一边签字一边跟莉莉说：“居然有人在魔法部门口斗殴，还是刚刚被傲罗司放出去的，这下穆迪又要挨骂了，真是的，明明是法庭不判他进阿兹卡班……”

“什么？魔法部门口打架？”莉莉惊得站了起来，西弗勒斯就在门口，“很厉害吗？抓起来了吗？”

“肯定啦，今天周一，部里这么多傲罗还没出任务，当然……”女职员做了一个一网打尽的手势，“都抓起来了。”

“我去看看，你帮我锁门。”莉莉转身就往傲罗司跑。不会吧？没有那么巧吧，她心里暗暗祈求，可是莉莉还没进门就闻到了巨怪身上的臭味。

“我这是为民除害，”巨怪被捆在束缚椅上大叫，“他是食死徒，有人专门叫我去弄死他，杀食死徒难道魔法部不给我嘉奖吗？”

“闭嘴！人家胳膊上干干净净，你能不能把嘴闭上！”看守他的傲罗被巨怪的口臭熏的要吐，挥舞了一个魔咒，把巨怪的舌头粘到了上颚上。

莉莉匆匆忙忙地往另一件拘留室走去，西弗勒斯被拷在审判椅上，脸上又是一个明显的巴掌印。

“我来看看他，是我的朋友。”莉莉对看守他的傲罗说。

“你朋友真倒霉，不过被指控为食死徒，还得过吐真剂那一关。”傲罗对着莉莉无奈地耸肩，“你去看看他吧，我觉得他是不是被巨怪打的脑震荡了，眼神怪怪的……”

莉莉走近西弗勒斯，他立刻冲她咧开嘴，笑的很无辜：“我没事，我用了捆绑咒，他没把我怎么样。只是头还是很难受。”

“脸肿成这样，疼吗？”莉莉叹了口气，伸手摸了摸他的脸。

斯内普把脸放在她手心里：“不疼，不疼。只是，我什么时候可以跟你回家啊？我想……”他忽然不说话了，过了一会儿，他猛地抬起头紧盯着莉莉，眼神变成深黑色，“莉……我为什么在这里？这里是？”

真正的斯内普回来了，他挣扎了一下，疑惑地盯着自己被拷住的手，又去看莉莉，似乎认为是莉莉把他送进来的，眼神很受伤，

伸手握住他的手，莉莉着急地说：“别挣扎，你不小心被那个巨怪发现了，他袭击你还指控你是食死徒，所以暂时你还不能走，对不起，我没保护好你，但你不是食死徒呀，等做了吐真剂试验我们就能走了。我们刚刚发现你中的毒跟阳光有关系……”

“吐真剂吗？”斯内普轻轻地摇头，那他可就真的回不了家了。  
离开了拘留室，莉莉立刻去找了穆迪：“怎么能不分青红皂白把受害者抓起来呢？就因为那个惯犯的随口一咬？”

“是不是随口咬，我已经安排他的吐真剂检验了，如果发现他是在撒谎，我会立刻放人的。”因为在魔法部门口发生斗殴，穆迪刚被魔法部长骂完，心情很不美丽。

“可是，西……斯内普他关在拘留室随时都可能毒发，”莉莉迟疑地说，“他中毒了，上次开会说的那种。”

“什么？你的意思是他随时会死在拘留室？”穆迪皱起眉头站了起来。他的行事风格多疑严酷，脾气又差，把魔法界的媒体得罪的七七八八。如果斯内普死在傲罗司，他的敌人能高兴地在办公室翻跟头，好吧，那时候坐在拘留室里喝吐真剂自证没有虐囚的就成他了。

斯内普手臂上没有黑魔标记这是他亲自查看的，没什么可能真的是食死徒，而且他看上去一点都不危险（穆迪见到的是白天的西弗勒斯），一点都不像个黑巫师，到像个小白脸。

“那你带他去圣芒戈吧，顺便把吐真剂试验做了，我想他应该没什么问题，千万不能让他死在傲罗司。我们的工作是面对黑巫师，不是面对那些八卦记者！”穆迪挥了挥手，他对记者真的很厌烦，尤其是那个姓斯基特的。

“谢谢您！”莉莉立刻就往外跑，不管怎么样，圣芒戈肯定比傲罗司的拘留室强。

但西弗勒斯并不领情，他看着莉莉跟拘留室的傲罗嘀嘀咕咕，签移交文件，脸就拉得老长。

“我可以拒绝她给我做吐真剂试验吗？”斯内普指了指莉莉。

“为什么？”莉莉惊讶地看着他，“我怎么了？”

“没有为什么，我就是不想！”斯内普别开眼睛抓紧了椅子把手，“要是你给我做，我就不走。”

看他那别扭的样子，莉莉很想立刻给斯内普一个“昏昏倒地”，可没等她发火，拘留室的傲罗就开始暧昧地笑：“伊万斯，你们早就认识是不是？哈哈哈哈，我们男人才懂这个。喂，大鼻子，你是不是对我们司花有非分之想？晚上睡觉想过她？怕被她给问出来？”

“胡说，我没有！”斯内普的脸已经变成猪肝色，要不是莉莉看他精神还不错，还以为他要毒发了。

“哈，韦伯，谢谢你的贴心解释，”莉莉拍了拍那个傲罗，转头冷笑着对斯内普说，“希望你真的没有，我会好好问的，现在，赶紧跟我走！”

韦伯哈哈大笑，故意大声说，仓库里还有几把长腿的椅子，可以把人捆在上面带走，特别招摇，斯内普只好不情不愿地跟着莉莉走了。

他们前脚刚走，就有人来了。

“这里的嫌疑人呢？”小巴蒂克劳奇阴测测地问。

“转走了，你有什么事吗？”韦伯疑惑地看着他，你也不是傲罗司的来问这个干嘛？

小巴蒂克劳奇转身看着他，用魔杖指着他微微一笑：“灵魂出窍。告诉我，斯内普去哪了？”

韦伯眼神一空，茫然地说：“斯内普……被带去圣芒戈了。”

“谢谢。”小巴蒂克劳奇转身匆匆离去，嘴里小声嘀咕：“命真大啊，西弗勒斯，又被你逃了。”

在圣芒戈，莉莉又遇见了那天晚上那个年轻的治疗师，他惊讶地看着斯内普：“你们怎么又来了？他看上去居然还不错？”

“才过去不到三天，他当然还是那样啊。”莉莉笑眯眯地偷掐斯内普的肉。因为他不友好地瞪着人家治疗师，一副想咬人的样子。

“不是哦，傲罗小姐，中了那种毒药的人会像气球一样迅速瘪掉，尤其是他根本没吃解药。我觉得他保持的很好，你们做了什么治疗？可以跟我分享分享吗？”治疗师立刻拿出一个小本本想要记录斯内普的治疗方法。

眼珠子转了转，莉莉回忆，他们做了什么？亲吻？爱抚？按摩？洗澡？

“药浴！我们试验了药浴！”她大声说，“以毒攻毒！”

治疗师眼睛一亮：“好办法！不愧是傲罗小姐！由外而内，还能缓解高热！你不去做傲罗，来做治疗师也会很有前途。”

靠，这彩虹屁吹的！斯内普做了一个想吐的表情，莉莉看到了，又开始掐他的腰侧的嫩肉。

“治疗师先生，能给我们找一间有阳光的房间吗？我们要做吐真剂试验，不能被打扰。”莉莉对着治疗师温柔地微笑。

“当然，当然，其实这几天病人特别多，你们傲罗司的病房被人占了，我们还在协调呢。这样正好，你们跟我来吧，我找间治疗师办公室给你们，等我们腾好了病房再让他入住。”天啊，制服美女傲罗对我笑了，年轻的治疗师心花怒放，想着一会儿再去邀请傲罗小姐吃晚餐。

这是一间带休息室的办公室，像是值夜班的治疗师宿舍，屋里有一张乱糟糟的办公桌和一张上下床，桌子上乱糟糟的，床上也乱糟糟的。

“这是我师兄的办公室，他下班了，你们随便用吧。”治疗师贴心地帮他们关上门，走了。

锁上门，莉莉对着斯内普露出坏笑，摇晃着手里的吐真剂小瓶子，整个人快贴到斯内普身上了：“西弗？为什么不想让我给你做吐真剂试验？就我们的关系，你有什么色彩斑斓的小春梦不能告诉我呢？”

她欺负起真正的斯内普最得心应手，越是知道他害羞，越是知道他对自己没辙，莉莉就越来劲。做了傲罗之后，莉莉的胆子和脸皮都有了长足的进步 ，不再是霍格沃茨那个容易受伤的小姑娘了。

“不是！没有！”斯内普别开脸，“不是那个……”

“那是什么？”莉莉瞪他，“你到底有什么秘密不能告诉我？”

斯内普沉默了半天：“你还是给我喝吐真剂吧。”

被他气的鼻子都要歪了，莉莉一把抓过放在办公桌上的吐真剂，捏住斯内普的脸就往他嘴里灌。

斯内普忽然想说什么，结果被嘴里的魔药噎住说不出来，只能咽了下去。

看着他把魔药喝了，莉莉拍拍他的脸：“说吧，把你的秘密都告诉我吧。”

“天啊！蠢狮子！”斯内普喘匀了气，急赤白脸地叫：“你到底给我喝了什么？这根本不是吐真剂的味道！”

“嗯？什么？”莉莉扭头去看办公桌，她的吐真剂好好地放在那里，而她手里抓着的小药瓶根本不是吐真剂，瓶上什么也没写，只画了一颗紫色的小爱心。

“啊啊啊？这是啥啊？”莉莉惨叫，她给西弗勒斯吃错药了！

此时，两人的脚下震动了一下，好像有什么地方爆炸了，无数的尖叫声从各个方向传来，莉莉立刻拔出了魔杖，警惕地望着门口。

整个医院回荡着巨大的声音，有人用了扩音咒：“食死徒袭击圣芒戈，食死徒袭击圣芒戈，请各位治疗师关闭病区房门，开启魔法保护屏障，保护好自己的患者。重复一遍……”

“什么？食死徒？简直胆大包天！”莉莉正准备拉开房门窜出去跟食死徒搏斗，听到斯内普发出一声痛苦的闷哼。

“西弗，你怎么了？”她赶紧过去看他。

在她的手触摸到他的一瞬间，莉莉被斯内普抱住了，然后她感觉身边的空气扭曲了起来，空气变得粘稠，不知道斯内普什么时候从她的口袋偷走了自己的魔杖，他强制地抱住她幻影移形了。

几乎就在两人刚刚消失之后，房门被踹开了，五六个黑袍子食死徒举着魔杖冲了进来，为首的那个紧紧地咬住了牙：“斯内普属老鼠的吗？逃跑高手啊。”

两个人出现的地方让莉莉愣了一下，斯内普带她回到了科克沃斯，这里是他们小时候经常玩的游乐园，秋千已经坏了，绳子断了一根，座椅垂在地上，也腐朽了。

不知道为什么莉莉强烈地想修好它，“恢复如初。”随着白光一闪，秋千立刻变得崭新，又在空中摇摇晃晃起来。

“我们不能去蜘蛛尾巷，我怕他们应该早就监视那里了，你家房子应该空着吧？”斯内普拉住莉莉向前走。

“什么？什么意思啊？他们是谁？”莉莉被斯内普拉得摇摇晃晃，他比她高那么多，腿长走得又快，莉莉几乎要小跑着才能跟上他的步伐。

科克沃斯的房子很久没人住了，自从伊万斯夫妇去世，佩妮嫁到伦敦之后这里就空了。斯内普毫不客气地打开门，把莉莉拉了进去，然后用魔杖锁好了门。

施了几个保护咒后，斯内普气喘吁吁地盯着正在使用清洁咒的莉莉，他的目光怪怪的，有点让她害怕。

“西弗，你为什么这样看着我啊？”她小心翼翼地问。

“我不知道你刚刚给我喝了什么，但是你为此要负责。”斯内普把脸埋进莉莉的颈窝，他的呼吸烫的吓人。

圣芒戈的治疗师A很纳闷，食死徒袭击圣芒戈，别人什么都没丢，只有他丢了一瓶放在办公室的“欢乐药水”，那是他准备晚上跟老婆庆祝结婚纪念日的。虽然那是他自制的独家药水，也不至于发动那么多食死徒来抢吧？难道伏地魔大人也有什么障碍，需要喝药助兴吗？

沙发吱嘎作响，陈年灰尘纷纷扬扬地乱飞，莉莉被斯内普压在沙发上，他的天性在跟药性作斗争，他盯着莉莉，似乎很想为所欲为却又拼命克制。某个很硬的东西顶着她，这几天她倒是跟“他”挺熟的了。

“莉莉，我会对你负责的，”他似乎在说服自己，然后又被自己推翻了，“不行，我快要死了！”

“可是，我们不是已经睡过了吗？”他还记得一些莉莉的谎话，“可是，那只是莉莉为了报复……”他烦躁地晃了晃头，把决定权抛给了莉莉：“可以吗？”他殷切地说，“我们做吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

真的很难看到硬的就像一块石头的西弗勒斯露出这样的表情，莉莉兴致勃勃地用手捧住他变红的脸，故意地说：“你竟敢对淑女说出这种话，你们斯莱特林的优雅呢？”

“明明是你给我喝了奇怪的魔药……”斯内普咬住牙，甚至怀疑莉莉是不是故意要看他出糗。

“那是我工作失误，你可以去傲罗司投诉我，”莉莉死皮赖脸地不认，用手捏着他的脸玩，他气呼呼的气息喷在她脖子上痒痒的。

他也得有命活到那时候啊，斯内普喘着粗气，松开了她，站起来踉踉跄跄地往盥洗室走，他不会违背她的意思，她不同意他也不会勉强。

莉莉撅着嘴看着他“宁死不屈”的背影，不满地撇嘴，求我一下不会怎么样吧？斯莱特林的优雅你从来没有，高傲倒是储存了一大堆。

冰凉的水打在身上让斯内普更难受了，他双手撑着墙，感觉那些水都好像锐利的小刀子，一点一点切割着他的皮肤。

“你这个人……唉……真是的，”莉莉也跟了进去，她叹了口气，从身后搂住斯内普的腰，手顺着他的腰，滑到他的昂扬上，轻轻地抚摸着：“说一句软话就那么难吗？难道你觉我真的会不管你？”她湿漉漉地抱着他，青涩地触摸着他，感觉他的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

两个人都湿透了，衣服被水紧贴在身上，莉莉感觉到他的热度透过衣服烫到她皮肤上，手里的昂扬愈加滚烫。

但很奇怪，斯内普什么也没说。莉莉竖起耳朵，他的声音不对劲——那不是欢欣的声音，更像是压抑的痛苦。

她跳到他身前，呼吸一滞，看他的脸色她就知道，他的毒又开始发作了。要命了，他身上的毒药和魅/药同时发作，伊万斯家里又什么都没有，连解毒剂都做不了。

用尽全身力气，莉莉把斯内普从盥洗室弄了出来，放到了沙发上。她把他湿漉漉的衣服都脱了，看到他的生理反应一点下去的意思也没有，莉莉也不知道该怎么办，只能给他裹上毯子，斯内普缩成一团，疼的全身都在发抖。

总不能就这么干看着，莉莉跑上楼，翻自己当年从霍格沃茨拿回家的行李，想找找里面有没有什么魔药材料，一块粪石也行啊。

她的箱子施了无限伸展咒，里面塞满了旧课本，过期糖果，旧袍子，羊皮纸，已经写不出水的羽毛笔，纽扣变成的死甲虫……什么有用的都没有！

莉莉不死心，又去翻别的角落，这是什么？她的手指触到了一个小布包，这是毕业的时候玛丽给她的，说是给新生学妹腾宿舍，大扫除出来的属于她的东西。

打开小布包，里面是一大堆旧礼盒。

格兰芬多之花从不缺追求者，但莉莉一般不收不认识男生的礼物，但那些人总有办法把礼物塞进她的宿舍放在她的床上，莉莉想退掉都不知道是谁送的，只好塞进床底下，到毕业的时候攒了一大堆。

里面会不会有什么有用的东西？莉莉开始拆礼盒——发了霉的糖果，融化的巧克力，迷情剂味的香水，变成干尸的蒲绒绒（莉莉：对不起！！！），还有……这是什么？

那是一个很普通甚至毫不起眼的小盒子，里面塞满了碎纸，碎纸里牢牢地固定着一个灯泡形状的，密封的死死的小瓶子，里面金黄澄澈的液体闪着光。瓶身上贴着一张泛黄的小标签，那字体她熟悉极了——福灵剂。

西弗送过她福灵剂吗？什么时候？生日？圣诞节？她不知道，如果知道她一定会给他退回去。那时候她对他生气的要命，绝对不会收他的礼物。

至少这也算是一个有用的东西，莉莉把福灵剂塞进口袋里，他们现在真的很需要“幸运”。

“对不起，西弗，家里什么魔药也没有，我只找到了一瓶福灵剂——还是你送给我的。”她把他扶起来，给他喝了一口，“这个很珍贵的，可不能洒了啊。”

“你也喝一点，我们都需要运气，”斯内普把福灵剂咽下去之后，深吸了一口气，福灵剂绝对的幸运居然让他感觉好多了，“没想到你还留着这个……莉莉，你去换一下衣服吧，你身上都湿了。”

这时候莉莉才发现自己也湿透了，她光顾着把他弄干，都忘了自己。还好斯内普看上去好了很多，她从衣柜里找了一件学生时代的衣服，干脆去盥洗室也匆匆忙忙洗了个澡。

给自己施了速干咒，莉莉从盥洗室出来，斯内普还在沙发上躺着，他留给她一多半的福灵剂，莉莉犹豫了一下，也喝了。一股暖暖的感觉从她身体内部弥散到全身，莉莉忽然觉得自己不论做什么都能成功。

她站起来，拉开门走了出去，此时正好是傍晚天色将暗未暗，门口一个阿姨的购物袋碎了，东西滚了一地，莉莉急忙上前帮她捡起来，阿姨感激地送了一大堆吃的给她——她买了太多，包也坏了，本来也拿不走全部。

还没等到莉莉回家，一只大猫头鹰从天而降，丢给她一个小包裹，是斯拉格霍恩教授给她的回信。

“亲爱的莉莉，小白眼狼终于记起你可怜的教授了，圣诞节连一颗糖纸都没有寄给我，你真是我最爱的学生。”斯拉格霍恩教授的信酸的很，不过他认真回答了她的问题，给她列举了世界上已知的几种畏光的毒药，更让莉莉高兴的事，他邮寄了几种解毒剂给她。更重要的是，他告诉她——“邓布利多这几天在戈德里克山谷，你有事完全可以去骚扰他，不用客气，反正你也不懂何为客气。”

顺手把刚刚阿姨给她一瓶“酒”让猫头鹰带回给斯拉格霍恩，莉莉兴高采烈地回了屋内：“西弗，我现在有吃的，还有药！或许我们还可以去找邓布利多，他一定会有办法的……”（当晚，斯拉格霍恩看着莉莉送来的“料酒”，疑惑地喝了一口）

斯内普躺在沙发上看着她，福灵剂对他来说也不是随随便便就能做出来的，这也是他第一次喝这种魔药，很神奇，他忽然很清楚自己要做什么。

伸手从莉莉手里的几个药瓶里拿了一个闪着微光的药剂倒进嘴里，斯内普能感觉到撕扯他肌肉的痛感迅速地减轻了，身体的控制权又一次回来了。

他站起来看着莉莉，手指从她的腰际伸向她的后背：“莉莉，你知道福灵剂告诉我要做什么吗？”

“什么？”莉莉愣了一下，她被他一下子抱了起来。

“它说，如果想要好好活下去，今晚必须睡到你。”他低声说，抱着她向二楼走去，他知道那里有一张大床。

“你骗我，福灵剂怎么会说话？”莉莉轻声地抗议，被他的行为吓了一跳，“你不会是认真的吧？喂，西弗……”

回答她的是热情的亲吻，福灵剂带来的成功感让西弗勒斯知道莉莉不会拒绝他，他第一次这样笃定莉莉对他的感觉，看吧，如果她不喜欢你，那么这几天她为什么要陪着一个命不久矣的男人？还因为他跟詹姆波特吵翻了？

西弗勒斯，你自诩聪明的大脑里原来都是芨芨草。

莉莉躺在床上，学生时期的衣服腰身还算合适，但胸口的确太紧了，尤其她被压在床上，上衣勒住身体，能看到莉莉硬起来的rt，他用手指轻轻地按揉着，感觉莉莉微微的颤抖。

她搂住他的脖子，被他吻的呼吸散乱，他本人比意识异常的时候强硬的多，他完全是掠夺式的抢占着她的唇，柔软的顶峰，用手指揉捏着她的腰侧和小腹，用膝盖分开她的腿，把自己置身她的两——腿之间。

他的魅药药效还没下去，早就忍得牙疼，他几乎是迫不及待把自己解放出来，那不安分的野蛮物件“啪”地弹到莉莉大腿上，很不客气地摇摇晃晃。他用它蹭着莉莉的褶皱，牙齿轻轻啃咬着她的颈侧，直到感觉到邀请的湿度，才俯身抱紧她，渐渐没入新鲜的领地。

“疼呀，不要，疼……”莉莉拍打着他，小声地抽泣起来，他几乎把她撕开了，书骗了她，这件事根本没有想象中那么好，这是野蛮，是掠夺，是……天啊，是充满和酸胀。

她闭上眼睛，开始在暴风雨中行船，他的航行技术还不错，一开始有点害怕，大船硬劈开浪花的时候她都快要晕过去了，但一旦进入了航道，随着舵手的摆弄，航行的乐趣渐渐压倒了她的害怕，船身随着风声起伏，水花飞溅出来，濡湿了甲板，他们在寻找上升的洋流，带他们去最温暖的水域。

他掌握着她，他带她去寻找那个目标——极乐的宝藏，来吧，让我们把骷髅旗升起来吧，他点按着她嫣红的按钮，时轻时重。原罪也好，贪婪也罢，让他带着他漂亮的小女巫，一起参加魔鬼的晚宴吧。

虽然都没有什么经验，但这一晚，两人感觉都很不错，只是第一次就用了快乐药水，几乎让莉莉叫破嗓子，她到结束后才感觉到火辣辣的疼，他在里面磨蹭的太厉害了，两个人的菜鸟工具都不堪重负。

“小撒谎精，”斯内普把她搂紧怀里，用魔杖帮她止疼，“这种事你居然也说谎吗？这么想要我？”

“呸，你要识趣还用我说谎吗？”她手指都在颤抖，使不上劲儿，但坚持去拧他的嫩肉。

忽然压低了嗓音，收紧她不安分的手脚，斯内普在她耳边说：“我下面要说的，就是你曾经想用吐真剂问的，或许你会生气，或许再也不想跟我说话，但就算是用迷情剂，你也必须是斯内普太太，明白吗？”

“什么？交代不堪的过去吗？打住，你不会是在翻倒巷站了好几个月了吧？回头客多吗？”莉莉忽然有种不太好的预感，她不想他告诉她，于是开始胡扯。

“总比之后你从别人嘴里知道好，”他抱的她没办法逃，“我们一毕业，我就加入了食死徒……”

莉莉只觉得耳朵嗡嗡叫，刚刚的缠绵忽然变得不那么甜蜜了：“可是你没有标记呀。”她不死心地叫。

“你听我说完。我做的魔药黑魔王很感兴趣，很快我就坐到了他长桌的前几位。当然，这惹怒了很多人，很多纯血的世家子都盯着我，想要我倒台。终于有一天，他们找到了我的一个错处，我被撤掉标记，下了毒，赶到了翻倒巷……”

“什么？什么错处？你做了什么？”莉莉不安地抬头看着他，他的眸子极黑极亮，里面倒映着小小的她。

“他们搜到了我的日记，”斯内普苦笑着说，“他们发现我无望地爱着一个小泥巴种，那个小泥巴种在我心里的地位比魔药重要，比前途重要，比黑魔王还重要。黑魔王震怒地差点把我的大脑搅碎，然后他下令让我死，不要用夺命咒，那太便宜我了……”

“所以，你又叫我泥巴种？还是两次？”莉莉吸了吸鼻子，哽咽地说，“别以为你爱我，我就会感动，世界上没有你爱我，我就一定要爱你这一说。”

“伊万斯小姐说的很对，所以请让我谦卑地追求你，全身心的。”她的反应让他松了一口气，他知道她也喜欢他，否则他永远都不会把他的感情说出来。

“可你是被丢出来的，不是自愿弃暗投明的！”莉莉戳他胸口，这个人坏透了，睡了人才开始坦白黑历史，“说不定哪天神秘人一高兴，对你招招手，你就回去了。”

“没这个可能，你也发现了，他们发现我没死，开始追杀我了。而且……”他的手开始不老实地蠢蠢欲动，“我很怕某位小姐讨厌我！”

感觉到某个东西又开顶她，莉莉慌了：“咦？你还要？不行……我不行了，呜……西弗……别……”她的嘴被堵住了，之后就只剩下可怜床铺的嘎吱声跟从嘴角漏出的呜咽。


	5. Chapter 5

“药贩子”莉莉用各种魔药挖掘出了“禁欲主义者”西弗勒斯不为人知的一面，倒霉的就是她自己。要不是福灵剂告诉西弗勒斯他不能就这样按着她做足十二小时，大约至今她还下不了床。

“斯拉格霍恩教授的信呢？让我看看。”西弗勒斯披上一件衬衣，又喝了一瓶解毒剂，这些解毒剂只能暂时缓解他的疼痛，并不能真正解掉他中的毒。他跟莉莉吃了些东西，开始研究斯拉格霍恩的信。

腰酸背痛，双腿发抖，某部位一阵阵抽痛，她那里一定肿了，就算用了治疗咒，还是火辣辣的疼。莉莉很想给西弗勒斯两拳，但没力气。她在凳子上坐了一会儿感觉很不舒服，于是站了起来，不客气地坐在了西弗勒斯大腿上。

“我们去找邓布利多吧？”她搂着西弗勒斯的脖子，打扰他看信，趁着福灵剂的效果还没过去，他们一定能找到邓布利多的。

斯内普搂住她的腰，亲了一下她的嘴唇，指着手里的信：“你看这里，斯拉格霍恩教授暗示了还有一种毒药，跟我中的毒很像，但他语焉不详，这里还有擦掉墨水的痕迹……”他用魔杖指着那里念了一个‘墨迹显现’，字缝里出现了一句话，只出现了大约半分钟就消失了，这次连痕迹都不见了。

莉莉扬起眉毛：“斯拉格霍恩教授这是什么意思呀！”

“那就只能去问邓布利多了，把衣服穿好，我们马上动身。”斯内普捏了捏她，“还疼吗？”

“疼呢，”莉莉故意软绵绵地撒娇，他似乎很享受她偶尔的示弱，“都怪你！你是个坏蛋，西弗。”

“我以为你早知道这一点，”他把她勾进怀里，在她耳边轻声说，“对不起，下次我一定轻一点，我们要可持续发展，嗯？”

如果他想，他也很会调情，毕竟骂人很溜，词汇量也挺丰富的，莉莉一边拧他一边想。

本来邓布利多傍晚就要离开戈德里克山谷的，他只是回来拿一些东西，结果他刚走到巷子口，身边的房子就爆炸了，詹姆波特和小天狼星翻滚着滚到他脚底下，鼻青脸肿地继续厮打成一团。

这两人打架还真少见，他们俩不是兄弟吗？

“发生什么事了？我可不想看到凤凰社闹内讧啊。”邓布利多看着自己的两位得力干将扭打成一团，觉得他还是调节一下比较好。

“邓布利多教授？”詹姆像看到救星一样大叫，“小天狼星是个大骗子！我把他当兄弟，他居然睡我。”

“你也一样睡了我！”小天狼星不服气的大叫，“昨晚是你说想要试试的，天一亮就反悔是什么意思？你把我当成什么了？harlots？”

“当然不是，但是当时我喝醉了，你应该知道，我断片了！”詹姆的魔杖又喷出一串火花，看来刚刚的波特老宅大爆炸就是他们俩搞的鬼。

“你要真的断片了，怎么一起床就揍我？”小天狼星不甘示弱地叫，你是装的。

“年轻真好，还能为爱情而烦恼啊，但乱丢魔咒总是不好的，”邓布利多挥了挥手，两人的魔杖都到了他手里，“去我家里喝一杯茶怎么样？我觉得你们两个需要坐下来谈一谈，有什么事情不能摊开来说呢？”毕竟现在你们不止是兄弟了，邓布利多微笑。

似乎没有什么要紧事需要处理，邓布利多想了想，他可以明天早晨再动身。

詹姆和小天狼星一路互相骂骂咧咧地来到了邓布利多家，邓布利多听了一会儿，他们互骂的大致内容就是谁需要为昨晚发生的事情负责，而不是这件事不该发生。

明明有感情，却谁也不想放下身段迈出第一步，这两个幼稚鬼，邓布利多摇头：“要不我们抽个签，谁抽到了谁就跟对方道歉如何？”

“我tm没有错为什么要道歉？”两人异口同声地叫起来，互相怒瞪着对方。

“那你们就好好谈谈，到底是谁错了。”邓布利多挥了挥魔杖，两个铁甲咒出现在詹姆和小天狼星身边，他们现在只能互骂，但是不能扭打了。

把两人丢进阿不福思原来的卧室关好门，邓布利多给自己剥了一块糖走进了花园。曾经很漂亮，但现在花园已经荒芜了。

屋子里两人吵架的声音传了出来，还有摔东西的声音，果然是两个混球，这可是他家啊！

不过，他也曾经这样声嘶力竭地跟人争吵过，当时如果有人抢走他们的魔杖就好了。

叹了口气，邓布利多用魔杖轻点已经干裂的草坪，杖尖喷出一股水流浸润了土地。出乎他的意料，一颗小芽随着他的生长咒从土里钻了出来，这颗种子到底在土里沉睡了多少年？

幻影移形的爆裂声唤回了邓布利多的意识，他抬起头，惊讶地看着斯内普和他怀里的莉莉，这又是什么组合？今晚这么热闹吗？

“所以，就是这么一回事，”莉莉把发生在斯内普身上的事情简略地说了一遍，“我们想请求您的帮助。”

“可就我所知，这种毒药是解不掉的，”邓布利多瞥了一眼斯内普，“我没有把握，也没有时间。”如果不是莉莉在，他大约会拒绝的更直白一些，他为什么要为一个前食死徒解毒呢？他活下来对自己有什么好处？

而斯内普敏锐地察觉了这一点，他低声说：“我可以给你提供我所知的所有食死徒的情报，他们急于杀我，那说明我了解的情报还是有用的。”

“可伏地魔知道你还活着，你所知的信息必然会很快过时，”邓布利多淡淡地说。

“什么呀？”莉莉惊讶地说，“你们在谈条件？可这关系到西弗的性命呀，生命是最宝贵的呀！”

天真的姑娘，邓布利多咳嗽了一声装没听见。

斯内普耸耸肩：“格兰芬多第一名的水平向来如此，哎呦……”腰侧又被拧了一把。

重新整理了一下自己的表情，斯内普清了清嗓子掩饰尴尬：“这种毒药的根源可以追溯到盖勒特格林德沃，据说跟他当年使用的某种毒药很像，如果教授您不帮我们，我们只能去找格林德沃的麻烦了，他现在还在纽蒙迦德，或许能从他嘴里挖出点什么。”他狠狠地挥了挥魔杖。

斯拉格霍恩在字缝里给他们留的信息就是“格林德沃的毒药去问邓布利多”，这老狐狸必然知道什么，但他装作不知道。

“慢着，”邓布利多想了想，制止了斯内普拉着莉莉往外走的脚步，“如果你答应我为凤凰社工作，我就试着给你解毒，你可以跟我立一个牢不可破的誓言吗？”

斯内普看了一眼莉莉，她眼睛亮晶晶，凤凰社啊！她背后如果有尾巴一定在狂摇——答应他，答应他，答应他！

“好，我答应。”他伸出手，握住邓布利多的手掌。

“我反对！”詹姆跟小天狼星从卧室里跳出来，一起扑向斯内普，可惜他们身上的铁甲咒碰在了一起，把他们两个弹向两边，摔进邓布利多家破旧的家具里。

红色火舌盘住斯内普和邓布利多交握的双手，耀眼的光芒没入皮肤，誓言成立了。

“我需要你的血，斯内普先生，”邓布利多挥舞着魔杖，“还有你吃过的解毒剂，让我来看看这种毒药的成份！”如果真的是格林德沃当年制作的毒药，那的确不是完全无解，格林德沃总会给毒药留一点后门，那是他极端性格里几不可查地一点良心。

邓布利多去研究毒药，詹姆小天狼星暴怒地看着斯内普和莉莉，很可惜他们的魔杖还在邓布利多那，而斯内普和莉莉都拿着魔杖，他们很憋屈地打不过对方。

“莉莉，你一定被鼻涕精骗了，他是个习惯说谎的骗子！”詹姆大叫。

而斯内普眼尖地看到了詹姆和小天狼星脖子上的斑斑点点，他凑在莉莉耳边嘀嘀咕咕，本来面对詹姆有点心虚的莉莉眼睛越睁越大，她甚至有点怒了，这两人如果搞在一起，那詹姆之前跟她约会的目的就很可疑了，幌子？骗婚？怪不得他忽悠她早点结婚生孩子。

“我觉得我才是被你骗了呢，詹姆波特，你跟小天狼星昨晚干什么了？脖子上都能开草莓店了！”她眯起眼指了指詹姆，然后迅速扫了一眼西弗的脖子，还好，他们走之前记得把淤痕都消掉了。

手里没有魔杖的詹姆和小天狼星面面相觑，好吧，他们的确搞的很激烈，脖子上淤青一直延伸到衣服里，衣服下面其实比脖子更严重。

“小天狼星！都怪你！”无话可说的詹姆立刻把气撒在小天狼星身上。

“梅林的三角裤，你先给我打双面镜约我喝酒的！”小天狼星怒吼，你趴在我肩膀哭诉的时候可没怪我！铁甲咒已经消失了，他们现在可以继续扭打了，但在鼻涕精面前扭打他们似乎都不太乐意，于是他们一致决定回卧室去扭打。

于是他们冲回房间，关上了门。

“他们……他他他他们！”莉莉瞠目结舌，她听见屋里奇怪的肉体撞击的声音，他们这是直接开搞了吗？就这么难以克制？

“我一直对你说，他们可不是表面上那样的，”斯内普趁机给莉莉洗脑，“你还是太傻了。”

莉莉第一次心里冒出一个问号，她是不是真的有点傻？

邓布利多在实验室里皱眉头，这毒药似是而非，很像格林德沃的毒药，但又堵住了破解的后门，这种狠毒的手法很熟悉，他不安地皱起眉头，这很像是格林德沃和伏地魔共同的作品。这两个人难道合作了？不可能，他不信！

虽然心情变得沉重，但邓布利多还是想到了办法。

“斯内普先生，接下来的话有些私人，不过至关重要，中毒后你跟谁发生过关系吗？”邓布利多轻声跟斯内普说。

斯内普立刻红了脸，这也能从血液里看出来吗？“很重要？”他偷看了一眼莉莉。

邓布利多立刻明白了，“伊万斯小姐，不介意给我一点你的血吧？”现在的年轻人真是一言不合就上床啊，“我可能需要不少时间，你们可以在那间卧室休息一下。”他指了指另一件卧室，这样也好不用准备三间卧室了。

“有事就叫我们啊，”莉莉点了点头，“对了，教授，我还要借用一下你的猫头鹰，我得跟阿拉斯托请个假。”

写好给穆迪的信让猫头鹰带走，莉莉回到卧室里。她本来有点担心西弗勒斯又要做坏事，但他已经睡着了。

虽然没有表现出难受，但随着解毒剂和福灵剂药效的消失，他全身的症状开始渐渐加重，此时他睡的很不安稳，额头上冒着冷汗，身体又蜷缩在一起。

“西弗，不痛哦，我在这里，一直陪着你，有邓布利多在，你很快会好的。”莉莉把他抱在怀里，用手轻轻地摸索他的后背。

斯内普哼了一声，眉头稍微舒展了一些，他虽然睁不开眼，但他知道，莉莉来了。


	6. Chapter 6

实在是太累了，莉莉也没机会嫌弃邓布利多家的床铺几十年没人睡过又硬又潮，还好身边的西弗勒斯给她带来了些温暖，她抱着他，很快就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

不知道睡了多久，她感觉有蝴蝶落在嘴唇上，很轻，很痒，莉莉努力想要忽略它，继续睡，可是那只蝴蝶不肯飞走，在她唇上流连不去。

斯内普撑着身子在轻吻她的脸，好像她是什么珍贵可口的食物一样，他很轻，很小心地吻着。

看到斯内普的眼神的一瞬间，莉莉就知道坏了，他的眼睛又不聚焦了。

他发现她醒了，笑了起来：“把你弄醒了？还想睡吗？一起做晨间运动？”他毫不脸红地说，伸手去她衣服下面触摸她柔软的身体。

“别，西弗，我们是在邓布利多家里，”莉莉捉住他的手，这个单纯的西弗勒斯一门心思只想跟她没羞没臊，真不适合带出门啊！

“没关系啊，现在时间还挺早的，而且别人都在做晨间运动，你听……”他语气软的快能化成水了，吹在她耳边让她全身一阵酥麻。经他提醒，莉莉也听到了有规律的撞击声，肯定是那只大角鹿和那只臭狗！

“来吧，来吧，”他轻声地蛊惑着她，手指轻巧地解开她的衣服，把他晨起的反应贴在她身上。

莉莉有些头昏脑胀，她感觉自己没办法拒绝这么软的西弗，他一副很容易受伤的样子，而且，她也不是不想……

借着晨早的微光，他小声地赞美着她身体的一切，莉莉觉得他有点吹过头了，可他的表情很认真，他真的认为她美到像艺术品，他的动作比西弗勒斯本人温柔的太多，好像在弹奏某种乐器一样轻拢慢捻，莉莉觉得自己的快感好像琴弦一样在他的指尖之下汇集，高山峡谷，泥泞滩涂。

“啊……”他只用手指就让她到达了极乐之地，莉莉惊恐地捂住嘴，用魔杖迅速施了一个隔音咒。

西弗勒斯一点都不在意，他觉得这很正常，谁家doi不叫/床，他完全不在乎别人知道，他的吻顺着她的曲线下滑，他的技巧略微有些生疏，但莉莉对这些更生疏，她几乎在他滑下去的一瞬间就弓起了腰，整个人陷入迷乱的痉挛。

同一个人为什么会带给她完全不同的感受呢？她的脑袋里烟花弥漫早就不会思考了，这感觉实在是太好了，他的粗犷像展开一张地图一样展开她，标明了所有的山谷丘壑。她配合着他，跟他去所有他想让她去的地方。

“天啊，天啊，西弗……”莉莉的指尖陷入他的皮肤，这个西弗或许是天生的高手，他不动声色地操纵她的神经，每一下都恰到好处，痛苦与极乐累加，带她去一重又一重的山巅。

邓布利多不满地看着坐在他餐桌上的两对年轻人，居然是西弗勒斯起来帮他做了早饭。他家三个格兰芬多睡到日上三竿，带着一身慵懒散漫，懒洋洋的气死个人。

“早，邓布利多教授，早餐看上去很好吃呀，”小天狼星打了个大哈欠，吃了一大口，往詹姆肩膀上歪，他们俩莫名其妙和好了。

邓布利多假笑着说：“西弗勒斯帮我做的，我也觉得不错。”

小天狼星立刻变了脸色：“呕！里面一定有鼻涕！”

“不吃滚蛋！”莉莉对他翻白眼。

斯内普毫不在意地微笑，给莉莉的杯子里续橘子汁，他眼睛里只有莉莉，其他人一概看不到。

“鼻涕精是不是有什么问题？我怎么觉得他怪怪的？”詹姆低声说，斯内普的脾气绝对说不上好，他居然没有跳起来发火？

莉莉顿时警惕了起来，她眼珠转了转，伸手握住斯内普的手：“他不想要跟你吵。大家现在都是凤凰社，他可不想让我和邓布利多教授为难。”

一直看着莉莉的斯内普听到她的话，立刻扣紧她的手指，露出一副心满意足的微笑。

看到他们亲热的表演，詹姆立刻来了火，可小天狼星就在他身边，他不敢因为莉莉对斯内普发火，只能把满肚子话咽了下去，专心吃早饭。

邓布利多没说话，他当然早就看出斯内普不对劲，但他不打参与这几个小崽子之间的斗嘴。

吃完饭，邓布利多把詹姆和小天狼星赶了回去（有一栋炸烂的波特老宅需要他们修理），他转头看着一脸微笑正在收拾餐桌的斯内普，对莉莉说：“这又是怎么回事？”

“他每次毒药发作完都会这样，西弗说神秘人差点搅碎他的大脑，是不是他大脑受了伤害？我也不太懂是什么意思。”莉莉摇了摇头。

“神秘人擅长摄神取念，但如果他真的摧毁了斯内普的意志，不应该是这样。”邓布利多走近斯内普，盯着他的眼睛，他在他的意识里看不到任何东西，里面一片阳光灿烂，柳叶飞扬，蓝色晴空和茵茵草地。

“怎么了？不好吗？”莉莉看着邓布利多严肃的脸，吓坏了。

“不，我真的没想到，”邓布利多惊讶地扬起眉毛，他居然错过了一个精通大脑封闭术的天才？这种冷僻的魔法本来也没有很多人知道，不但很难练，就算练了也很难无懈可击，尤其是面对伏地魔那种程度的巫师。但斯内普不但做到了，而且做的很好。

“你知道大脑封闭术吗？”邓布利多看着格兰芬多成绩第一的女孩。

“我不知道，是什么？黑魔法吗？西弗的确有些沉迷黑魔法，我以后会劝他的，但他……他没有伤过人……”莉莉惊疑不定地扭着手指，不知道自己为什么这么着急给他辩护。

“别着急，莉莉，大脑封闭术并不是黑魔法，”邓布利多拍了拍莉莉的肩膀，“我想斯内普先生就算做食死徒的时候也隐藏了内心的某些真相，这种魔法可以保护他的大脑不被伏地魔窥探。他现在的状态就是大脑受过强力摄神取念之后的应激反应，在他本人的意识丧失之后，他的大脑自动关闭了，他现在不思考任何问题，纯靠本能行事。”

咦？本能？莉莉脑子一转，然后脸红了，这个单纯的斯内普她跟他相处了很多次了，他的本能——就是各种撩她，抱抱，亲亲，摸摸，然后就是——呃……

邓布利多没注意到莉莉的尴尬，他正在看斯内普：“他本质上居然是个温和的人吗？”斯内普把餐具全部洗好，正在擦干，眼神柔和地看着外面荒芜花园里新长出来的翠色，嘴角微翘。

“对了，邓布利多教授，西弗如果离开阳光，这种状态就会消失，我们考虑过避光性毒药的问题，也不知道准不准确。”莉莉想了想，没把斯拉格霍恩教授供出来。

这句话让邓布利多心里一动，他想起某个下午他跟格林德沃靠在一起的闲聊，那天天气晴朗，阳光柔软地撒了一地金色。

“阿尔，你知道最神秘的魔法是什么吗？给你提示，不是已经失传的元素魔法，也不是黑魔法哦。”十六岁的格林德沃把邓布利多半长的红发咬在嘴里，手里翻着一本魔法书。

“爱？”邓布利多笑着说，他现在心里的爱意多到不可思议，多到可以融化偏见和隔阂。

“不止呢，”格林德沃扭头看他，轻佻地笑，把手塞进他的睡衣下面：“阳光，温暖，香味，心动，拥抱和激情——你知道这些都有魔力吗？它们可以解毒呢，我做过试验……”

他没让他说完，或者他本来也没打算说完，他们的嘴唇已经找到对方了，喘息充满了小小的房间，他们躺在被阳光晒的暖暖的地板上，被无限满足充满。

阳光，温暖，香味，心动，拥抱和激情——他们都有，如果他们在一起的时间再长一些，如果他们再坚持一下，如果不是那么年少轻狂……邓布利多长叹一口气，差点把莉莉吓死，西弗勒斯已经到了要邓布利多叹气的程度了吗？

“我想我已经知道西弗勒斯没有像其它人一样迅速毒发身亡的原因了，”邓布利多看着莉莉，“大约这里面你的功劳最大。他很爱你，你们最近也变得很亲近，是不是？”

“是……是的。”莉莉不好意思地低下头，他们的关系的确突飞猛进，各种原因都有，但关键是他们心里本来就有彼此。

“曾经有人告诉过我，阳光，温暖，香味，心动，拥抱和激情的魔力能解毒，你愿意帮助斯内普先生试一试吗？”邓布利多低声说，“他在这种状态下毒发过吗？如果没有的话，那就让他一直维持在这种状态。”

想了一会了，莉莉惊喜地说：“没有，他在这种状态一次都没有发作过，只要维持阳光，温暖，香味，心动，爱抚和激情……可是阳光？太阳总会落山的啊！”

“那你们可以去追着光啊。”邓布利多笑起来，追着光，这件事说出来就很浪漫。

莉莉的眼睛亮了，她猛烈地点头，扑向正在一旁目不转睛看着她的西弗勒斯，欢叫起来：“西弗，我要带你去世界尽头，要不要跟我走？”

“你去哪我就去哪。”他毫不在乎地说，“不管是哪里。”

“你们趁着白天收拾一下行李，必要的魔药还是带上 ，或许去一趟对角巷？这是双面镜，必要的时候跟我联系。还有，这个门钥匙或许有用，你们最好准备一些厚的大衣，现在有些地方是冬天。”邓布利多没有莉莉那么冲动，他淡定地给出建议，莉莉赶紧找了一张纸把这些记下来。

看着两个人幻影移形离开，邓布利多坐在椅子上，如果这样真的能解开斯内普的毒，那说明这种毒药真的跟格林德沃有关，有人篡改了他的毒药吗？还是他真的跟伏地魔合作了呢？他要不要去问问他？毕竟斯内普并不是唯一受害者，解铃还需系铃人。

邓布利多思考了起来，西弗勒斯如果痊愈了，会是他强有力的一步棋，让他好好想想……

在对角巷，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯买买买——衣服，日用品，食物，魔药材料都要买。

“我可以买这个吗？”西弗勒斯摊开掌心，一枚戒指躺在他手里。

“我们现在不需要这些，”莉莉很想拒绝，可是一看到他焦点模糊的黑眼睛，莉莉又狠不下心，“你想要就买！”

那是一个假钻石戒指，只值五十加隆，但西弗勒斯很高兴，莉莉付了钱之后，他把戒指拿在手里，拉起她的手，把戒指套在她手指上，他选的大小正好。

“送给我的？”莉莉惊讶地说，“为什么？”

“我记得你曾经付给我五十加隆，我应该只有这么多钱，回头还给你，这个当做我买给你的，”西弗勒斯认真地说，“没有为什么，很高兴能给你买东西。”他现在只有五十加隆，那他就给她买个假戒指，以后他如果有了更多的钱，他会给她从头买到脚。

莉莉好惭愧，她根本没把五十加隆给他，那是骗他的，不过她不打算告诉他。

“谢谢，西弗，你送的我都很喜欢。”她踮起脚亲了他一下。

他的黑眼睛亮晶晶的，在阳光下很漂亮。

莉莉路过猫头鹰邮局的时候进去又给穆迪写了封信，她又要请假了，请长假。

几个星期后，艾丽斯隆巴顿回来了，她惊讶地发现自己要去给超速扫帚开罚单了，她的搭档休长假了。

“莉莉也休长假了？什么理由？”她问穆迪。

“跟你一样，蜜月。”穆迪耸耸肩，开玩笑地说，“你们一个两个都结婚，我先说好，可不要一起请产假啊，司里周转不开。”

斯内普家有一栋很远的别墅，那里只有他和莉莉能去。这种复杂的毒并不是一个honey moon就能解开的，他们干脆在极昼地区盖了一间小房子，施了温暖咒，那里永远有阳光，温暖，香味，心动，拥抱和激情。

他不善于表达感情，也矜于展现柔情，但在这个只有他和莉莉的地方……

他从身后抱住她的腰：“需要按摩吗？免费的哦。”


	7. 番外

脏兮兮的翻倒巷里站着一位美女，暗红的大波浪卷发垂在肩头，明媚的绿眸顾盼生姿，只是眼神看上去挺吓人的。

“看什么看，没见过站街的吗？”美女正在凶巴巴地骂人，路过的男人立马收起色眯眯的目光跑的飞快。

“穿着傲罗制服来站街，钓鱼执法也不用这样吧，当我们脑子有坑？”博金博克的掌柜跟卢修斯马尔福抱怨，“现在的傲罗把翻倒巷当成什么了？！”

什么？傲罗？卢修斯伸头偷偷看了一眼，立刻找了个角落用双面镜联系斯内普：“西弗勒斯，莉莉现在在翻倒巷站街，你要不要来管一下？”

正在地窖准备上课，霍格沃茨教授皱起眉头合上双面镜，对台下的小动物们露出“和蔼”的微笑：“这节课自习，谁敢炸了坩埚就扣谁五十分，纳威隆巴顿先生——我们亲爱的救世主是临时魔药课代表，上来吧，隆巴顿先生，带着大家复习上节课的内容。”

纳威顿时吓的把他的坩埚打翻在地，他站起来，战战兢兢地走上了讲台。

斯内普拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声说：“不要在讲台上示范炸坩埚就可以了。”脸色煞白，纳威求救地看着台下的赫敏，赫敏耸耸肩，做了个爱莫能助的表情。

不管将要成为战场的地窖，斯内普黑袍翻飞，走的飞快。莉莉又怎么了？唉，女人的心真是太难懂了，比梅林勋章难拿多了。

幻影移形到翻倒巷，莉莉还站在那里逮谁瞪谁，干扰别人正常做生意。斯内普皱着眉头走到她身边，拉着脸问：“多少钱？”

“五百加隆。”莉莉看了看他，伸出手掌，翻了个白眼。

“哦，”斯内普掏出钱包，里面有五十加隆，全放在莉莉手心里：“分期付款可以吗？”

“不行！银货两讫。”莉莉把钱装进自己口袋，摇了摇头。

“那你等一下。”斯内普转身进了博金博克商店，一会儿就出来了，塞给莉莉一个大钱袋。

“哪弄来的？”莉莉睁大眼，掂了掂，好重，肯定不止五百加隆，“你卖了什么？”

“把婚戒卖了。”斯内普晃了晃光秃秃的手指。

“呀！西弗勒斯斯内普，你是不是找死！”莉莉向他扑去，被他一把抓进怀里，拖进了更黑更阴暗的小巷。

斯内普狠狠地咬住她的唇，毫不客气地把手塞进她的衬衫下面，抓住她丰盈的柔软。

他高大的身材和宽大的袍子挡住了可能的目光，莉莉挣扎了几下都挣不开他，反而被他把裙子拉了上去。

“我到底犯了什么不可饶恕的罪行，让您大白天的出来兼职？是我没有‘喂饱’你吗？”斯内普贴在莉莉耳边低声说，“昨晚说不要了不要了的人是谁？现在已经不疼了吗？”他的手指顺着她的臀线滑到她喊疼的地方。

“才……才不是因为这个呢！”莉莉满脸通红地躲闪，没想到他在外面也这么大胆，“艾丽斯告诉我你现在故意欺负纳威，让他讨厌你，格兰芬多都传言你要害死救世主。邓布利多是不是又想让你去卧底？你居然一句话都没跟我透漏……呀……西弗……你住手，这是街上！”

他把她的蕾丝底裤推到一边，手指探寻她快乐的方向：“对啊，你不是收了钱，难道不提供服务吗？”

“可是这是大白天……我们回家……回家好不好？”莉莉两腿发软，全身汗毛都竖起来了，她还真的没有大胆到在街上做这种事。

“不，”他沉声地说，抽出湿漉漉的手指：“你既然站在这里，就应该想到会有什么后果。”

本来想要反唇相讥，可莉莉看到他开始解袍子，吓坏了，他是认真的。她慌慌张张地说：“西弗，我不敢了……嗯？你真的要？嗯？我错了……我们回家……啊！”

他抱紧她，毫不客气地挤进层层叠叠温暖的花溪，她吓坏了，整个人缩成一团，里面夹的很紧，还有点颤抖，大大提高了他的乐趣。

莉莉挂在他怀里，咬住他的袍子生拍自己叫出声来，第一次真心希望他“速战速决”。她只是想跟西弗勒斯闹个别扭啊，可真的没想过把自己搭上。她的计划是什么来着？让他来求她？怎么现在成了她求他了？

“西弗，西弗，有人来了，真的，求你了，我听见脚步声了……”她结结巴巴哭哭啼啼地说 

“下次还敢吗？”他捏起她的下巴，她满脸通红，迷离的眼睛里都是眼泪。

“不……不……敢了。”她哽咽着，她比他矮很多，一条腿被抬起来，另一只脚只有脚尖勉强站在地面上，被他撞的摇摇晃晃。

“真乖，记住这么做的后果。”他亲了亲她的小嘴，找到她的点使劲撞了几下，莉莉立刻咬住牙发不出声了，在她的一阵阵紧缩里，带着她幻影移形了。

佩妮带着艾伦，艾琳和达力正在院子里玩，艾琳惊讶地看着爸爸出现在院子里，用长袍裹着妈妈，匆匆地上了楼。

“哥哥，爸爸妈妈回来了。”她小声说，她知道佩妮阿姨有时候看不到爸爸妈妈，所以她只告诉了哥哥。

“今天好像是什么节日，爸爸可能要给妈妈惊喜吧。”艾伦看着手里的书，头都不抬。他很崇拜爸爸，爸爸很聪明也很理智，但跟妈妈在一起就会被她拉低智商，真是一物降一物。

“他们又要自己去玩不带我们？”艾琳不高兴地睁大眼睛，爸爸妈妈有个很远的别墅，他们去那里从来不带他俩。

“你还是别光想着玩，好好操心你自己吧，居然现在还熬不出复方汤剂！”可怜的艾琳，已经五岁了居然连复方汤剂都熬不出，脑子不好。

艾琳不高兴地撅起嘴，艾伦哥哥真讨厌，总是揭她的短，还是德拉科哥哥对她温柔。

莉莉被斯内普搂在怀里，回了房间他更加不会客气，猛烈的冲撞带着她飞得很高，极乐的余韵电得她脚尖紧缩。好不容易平稳了呼吸，她委屈地把自己埋进他怀里，摸着他光秃秃的手指：“你真的把结婚戒指卖了？这个我总可以生气吧？”

“当然没有，”他变戏法一样把戒指上的混淆咒解除了，“加隆是我从卢修斯口袋里掏的。”

“……好吧，算你没有。可邓布利多那呢？你最好也说没有。”

“我本来打算确定了再跟你说的，如果伏地魔真的回来，你跟孩子们都会有危险，我也得尽我所能！”他温柔地抚摸她汗湿的头发，“我知道你绝对不会退缩，我也一样，我现在要保护的不止你一个了。艾丽斯会体谅我的，她知道我也是不得已。”

如果当年不是斯内普的通风报信，隆巴顿夫妇早就被贝拉他们抓住了。

“我知道了，西弗，你一定要注意安全，我有时候真的很希望你不要这么勇敢，像卢修斯一样懂得明哲保身。”莉莉叹息着，轻吻他的嘴唇。

“还不是因为你，”他抱紧她，“一定是被你这个蠢狮子传染了。”


End file.
